


Scars

by luckandlumos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Draco is trying, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Blaise Zabini, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron is a hothead, Slow Burn, blaise is dramione's biggest cheerleader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandlumos/pseuds/luckandlumos
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger never had much in common. But, when they return to Hogwarts to complete their final year of school after the war they discover quickly that they both have scars and nightmares to attend to. They are thrust into each others space as Head Boy and Girl and are forced to learn to coexist. During which time, the pair discovers that they might just be each others key to overcoming their traumas.Post-War return to Hogwarts for their final year of school.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends and Dramione lovers. If you've stumbled upon this fic I want to say welcome and thank you! It is something brand new that I've started during this crazy amount of free time I have during quarantine and it's bringing me back into my love of writing. I'm treating this first chapter post as a pilot TV show episode. It's kind of a test to see how it goes and if anyone else is into it besides just myself. I do have several more chapters written but updates may be slow at times as I tweak and work this story out. I might change the title later because this one feels basic and overused but it's what I've got at 2 am as I write this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment! :)

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley with awestruck eyes. Bliss ran through Hermione’s veins as she took in the bustling street where they would once again purchase their school supplies. The war had ended four months prior and though it was still fresh in everyone’s minds, the streets were packed full of shopkeepers, other Hogwarts students, parents and the general public happy to have their freedom back. 

“It’s wonderful.” Hermione whispered, earning smiles from her friends. “I just can’t believe we’re going back.” 

“Well, believe it, Hermione. You’ll finally get your year to outshine everyone in every subject. And without the interruption of dark lords and death eaters.” Harry said with a breath of relief. 

“I just can’t believe you convinced me to come back.” Ron grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I suppose you were good and ready to head off into the real adult wizarding world then?” She asked, knowing full well he was not. He nodded in agreement as they arrived at the bookshop. The trio wandered through the aisles locating the necessary books for their selected studies. Hermione inhaled the smell of old books and the wood of the shelves. This was the smell of going home. 

“Shall we head to Olivanders next?” Harry suggested as they paid for their books. Both he and Ron had lost their wands in the war and would need replacements. Ron and Hermione agreed and they headed out of the shop and down the street. 

“Oh, no! I’ve forgotten my Alchemy book. I’ll have to go back to the bookshop.” Hermione said checking her books to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything else. “I’ll just be a few minutes, we’ll meet back outside the wand shop, okay?” 

Hermione reentered the bookshop and headed back towards the school books. As she turned the corner towards the Alchemy section, she was stopped in her tracks. She turned quickly back around the corner of the aisle and walked as quietly as she could down the backside of her intended aisle. She could see between the books through the shelves to the other side, and her sights came upon the last person she expected to see anywhere near Diagon Alley. She listened closely against the bookshelves but he was silently perusing the books and appeared to be alone. 

“Can I help you with anything, miss?” Hermione jumped, her textbooks falling to the floor as the shopkeepers voice came from behind her. Draco Malfoy plucked a book from its place and his eyes bore straight through the shelves into Hermione’s. “No, thank you.” She responded to the shopkeeper before ducking down to gather her books. Her hands trembled slightly, the shock of seeing him again coursed through her. A few moments after the shopkeeper disappeared, a pair of leather bound black loafers stepped into view in front of Hermione’s kneeling figure. 

“Can _I_ help _you_ with anything, Granger?” Draco cocked his head at the witch, an unamused expression covering his face. 

“N-no. I was just looking for the alchemy textbook.” She rose from the ground, her books clutched to her chest. 

“Is that so? Because it looked an awful lot like you were spying on me.” He mused, taking a step closer to her. She stepped back at the same time, right into one of the bookshelves. Her eyes darted around, avoiding his at all costs when they landed on the book in his hand. 

“ _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science…_ ” She said to herself. “Why do you have that book?” 

“It isn’t obvious? I thought you were smart, Granger.” 

“You’re not coming back to Hogwarts.” She stated in disbelief. He raised his eyebrows. “That’s where you’re wrong.” Hermione’s jaw fell open. 

“But, McGonagall would never allow it.” She was certain of this. He had to be playing her. 

“You see, Granger, I had a nice, long chat with the Headmistress last month. It took loads of convincing but she agreed to let me back. She feels I have as much a right to finish my education as you, Potter and the weasel.” She believed this. McGonagall had always been a fair and understanding woman. 

“And your parents were accepting of this decision?” She questioned. 

“Mother was. Father, not so much. Told me I could make my own choices though.” Hermione could see his demeanor change with this comment, like he was grateful to finally be able to do just that. It reminded her of his struggles the past two years. How his hand was forced when his father was imprisoned in Azkaban and both his and his mothers lives threatened by Voldemort. Hermione gazed into his face trying to see if there was any change to him at all. He still spoke to her like he was superior and stood tall, prideful. 

_Maybe it’s a facade._

“What are you staring at, Granger?” Draco leaned down, his eyes level to hers, face dripping with annoyance. 

_Or maybe not._

“Nothing that matters.” She straightened, lifted her chin and slid from between him and the bookcase. “If you’ll excuse me.” She stepped around the bookcase to retrieve her textbook, leaving Draco to his own thoughts.

_Why were you so rude to her? She was just curious as most people will be. You planned to change, you idiot. To try to be better now that he’s gone._

He watched Hermione as she paid the shopkeeper and exited. Out the window he had a clear view of her as she crossed the street to Olivanders where Potter and Weasley were waiting for her. 

Hermione looked back over her shoulder as she arrived at the wand shop. Her eyes met Draco’s through the window and she could swear his mouth turned up at the corner; like he was trying to smile at her.  


***

The trio boarded the Hogwarts Express, eager to arrive at Hogwarts. A great number of their classmates had decided to return, which heightened their excitement. Everyone deserved a school year without fear and treachery. Hermione gazed around searching for one specific tall, blonde boy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Who’re you looking for?” Ginny asked as she caught up to them. Hermione raised her eyebrows in an attempt at looking clueless. “Nobody in particular.” She smiled at the girl beside her, who she could tell wasn’t convinced, but, she let it go. Hermione sat in the compartment with her friends but was completely removed from the conversation around her. Had Draco taken another way to school? Or had he just tricked her into thinking, worrying, that he would be back? The thing was, she hadn’t been worried, but, curious. She was intrigued to see how the year went with all of them back together and not experiencing the pressures of the war. 

“If you’ll all excuse me, I have to do a bit of train monitoring. You know, make sure there are no first years trying to hex each other.” Hermione stood and exited the compartment before she could be questioned. It wasn’t completely a lie; as head girl her duties included monitoring the train rides to and from school and corridors in the castle after curfew. She walked down the trains aisle, dodging first years and waving to friends as she passed by. As she peeked into every compartment at its occupants she tried to convince herself it wasn’t because she was seeking him out. 

“Hi, Hermione!” Dean Thomas snatched her out of her hunt with a wide grin. 

“Hi, Dean, how was your summer?” Hermione asked politely. 

“It was good, spent lots of time at home with my parents and hung out with Seamus. After everything that’s just what felt safe, you know?” Hermione nodded as she could resonate with the feeling. She too had spent her summer at home with her parents after restoring their memories. “Have you heard the rumor that’s going round the train?”

“What rumor?” Hermione asked. 

“Apparently Draco Malfoy is on the train coming back to Hogwarts.” Dean whispered. Hermione pretended to be more surprised. Her suspicions were confirmed at least; he was truly coming back to Hogwarts. 

“Wow. I wonder what he had to say to convince McGonagall to let him back. It must have taken a lot of work.” 

“Yeah, but, who knows if it’s true right? I haven’t even seen him yet.” Dean said, shrugging. 

_You know it’s true. Why don’t you just confirm the rumor?_

“Well, I’d better be getting back. I told Seamus I would get him these couldron cakes.” Dean smiled as Hermione bid her farewell and turned to continue her quest. As she neared the end of the train she slowed her pace. If he was anywhere, he would be here; as far as he could get from prying eyes. Hermione approached the final compartment and peered around the corner of the door as inconspicuously as she could. And there he was. 

His usually styled hair fell into his face as he leaned against the window sleeping. Hermione came out from behind the door and watched as his chest rose and fell slowly. She had never seen him look so content, so at peace; especially in the last two years. She remembered in sixth year when he was working on the vanishing cabinet. The circles under his eyes made it look like he had been punched in the face, he was paler than ever, blue veins heavily visible along his body. He looked as if he would crack at any moment. But, now, the past behind him, she imagined that peace consumed him as he slept. Then, his eyes squeezed tightly, and his hands gripped his seat. He mumbled inaudibly and his breath hitched in his throat. Hermione entered the compartment quietly, sliding the door closed behind her. 

“Draco…” She called quietly in attempt to wake him. His head thrashed from side to side. 

“Please…stop, please…no…” She reached out, placed her hand lightly on his shoulder and shook. “Draco, wake up.” His eyes burst open, a shout escaped his lips and he pushed out in front of him at his attacker. Hermione screamed as she fell backwards into the seat opposite him. She glared at him in disbelief. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She exclaimed rubbing her pained shoulder. Draco ran his hands through his hair in agony as he tried to come back to reality. 

“Granger…” Her name caught in his throat as he tried to slow his breathing. Instantly the anger on her face was replaced by concern. “Concentrate on your breathing. Slow…slower…” she instructed as he willed himself to cease his hyperventilations. 

“You were having a nightmare.” She said. He did not confirm or deny; but she knew it was true. The jolting awake, cold sweat, eyes squeezed tight, was familiar to her too. 

“What are you doing here anyways?” He asked avoiding her inquiry. 

“I was just patrolling the train, I saw you in here, asleep and all of a sudden it wasn’t peaceful anymore. I thought you should be woken.” Draco leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees, head in his hands. “Do you have them often?” She asked. 

“Sometimes. I don’t know. I’m sorry for pushing you.” He said, not looking up. She rubbed her shoulder again but the pain had gone. “It’s alright. You didn’t know who it was.” Hermione sat on the edge of the seat in front of him unsure whether to leave or not. She felt that his pridefulness would want to be alone, embarrassed by what she had seen and what he had done. But, maybe being alone wasn’t the best thing for him just yet.

“I’m surprised to see you on the train.” She said, trying to coax him out of his own head. He forced himself to sit up straight, annoyed that she was the one who saw him this way. She’d always been nosey and now she knew he was having nightmares and would probably feel the need in her Gryffindor heart to check in on him. 

“Father told me if I wanted to come back, I had to take the train. I suppose he thinks it’s a punishment. I snuck on early so I could be alone. I’m not ready to have to answer to anyone just yet.” She took this as an appropriate time to depart, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

“Well, I guess I’d better be getting back. Harry and Ron will be missing me.” He nodded acceptingly but annoyance at their names spread through his body. 

“Wouldn’t want to smear your good name by being caught associating with Draco Malfoy now would we?” He couldn’t stop the words as they tumbled from his lips. Hermione stood, scowling once again and shook her head at him. 

“You really ought to decide whether you’re going to be a prat or not. I’m getting whiplash from your mood swings.” He turned back towards the window without another word to her. 

_He is unbelievable…the stubborn brute. And here I was trying to be cordial. I wonder what the nightmare was about. Must have been awful the way he lashed out._

“Where on earth have you been?” Ron asked when Hermione finally arrived back to their compartment. 

“I got held up by a compartment of first years. They pestered me for half an hour asking all sorts of questions about Hogwarts. I had to make up an excuse about using the loo just to escape.” She thought up quickly. The excuse earned her a laugh from her friends and they were none the wiser. 

***

After what felt like ages the train finally arrived at Hogwarts. Once everybody was settled into the dining hall, they went through the usual motions. Introductory words from the Headmistress, the sorting ceremony, and this year, a moment of silence for those lost in the war earlier that year. Hermione looked around during dinner, eyes searching for the blonde boy who turned his back on her hours earlier but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Before you all head to your dormitories, I would like to make the announcement of head girl and head boy.” McGonagall said. “Our new head girl will be Hermione Granger.” The whole hall clapped for Hermione, who blushed feverishly; she had always wanted to be head girl. 

“And, our head boy…” The headmistress was interrupted by the creak of the Great Hall doors opening; everyone turned towards them. “Ah, just in time. Our new head boy is to be Draco Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, folks! Thank you to everyone who read chapter one. Apparently I am impatient and was too excited to post chapter two to wait any significant amount of time. I will warn that I don't have a long thought out plan for this story; it's more of a "write what comes to me" kind of deal so forgive me for slow posting after this (I'm also in school so that's a road block too). I hope you all enjoy chapter two! :)

“Is she out of her mind?” Ron exclaimed after the announcement. Hermione tuned him out, eyes locked across the Great Hall with the boy in question. 

_Why didn’t you tell me?_ Hermione tried wordlessly to ask. He seemed to shrug in response.

“Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please meet me outside the Great Hall and I will escort you to your dormitories. The rest of you, head to your house dormitories and settle in for the evening. Thank you.” Professor McGonagall turned to the Hogwarts professors for a small meeting while the students were ushered out by their respective prefects. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Harry asked, taking Hermione’s attention from Draco. 

“The war is over, Harry. I’m sure we won’t be best friends but I assume after everything the least we can do is be cordial and work together when necessary.” 

“Yeah right. The git doesn’t have a cordial bone in his body.” Ron muttered. 

“Look, you two,” Hermione said firmly. “I’ve wanted to be head girl since I started at Hogwarts and I have earned that title. I’m not going to let someone like Malfoy ruin that for me or my last year at school and you two shouldn’t either.” The two boys considered her words before nodding in reluctant agreement. 

“I have to go meet McGonagall but I’ll see you two in the morning at breakfast, okay?” Hermione bid them goodnight as they joined the rest of the Gryffindors heading back to the tower. She hung back as the last students exited before rounding the corner outside and walking straight into another person. 

“Careful, Granger.” Draco grabbed Hermione at the waist and her hands flew to his shoulders as she crashed into him nearly falling backwards onto the floor. They held the position for what felt like too long, eyes locked. Draco’s mouth turned into a crooked smirk at the sight of Hermione seemingly breathless. 

“Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?” The headmistress called on her way into the corridor. The pair jumped apart, Hermione’s cheeks flushed while Draco stayed cool as a cucumber. 

“Here, ma’am.” He responded as she came into view. She led them through the corridors to the private Head Girl and Head Boy dormitories. They came to a large portrait on the fifth floor and McGonagall spoke the password to gain them entry. 

The three entered a cozy common room with a large window overlooking the quidditch pitch, and plush couches sat in front of a roaring fireplace. A writing desk was placed near the window and Hermione could already envision herself peaceful and full of ease in this place as she completed her assignments. There were no house specific decorations or colors, everything was neutral and warm, allowing it to feel like home for both its occupants. 

“I expect that you both will remain mature and amicable during your time as Head Boy and Girl. Should you have any problems, you should bring them to me straight away and we will handle them as necessary. But, I have great confidence in you both. Hence my reason for choosing you.” 

“Of course, Headmistress. I take my role as Head Girl seriously, as I’m sure Draco does too.” He nodded in agreement, hoping to let Hermione talk through the lecture so he could head to bed sooner. 

“Wonderful. I’ll let you two get settled in. You will need to monitor the corridor tonight for 45 minutes after curfew and tomorrow morning you can create a schedule with the prefects for the first part of the term. If you have any questions or concerns you know where to find me.” McGonagall exited the common room with a smile, but her eyes were remained strict as the two waved her off.

“Well, curfew starts in thirty minutes. Shall we get settled in and then meet up to make the rounds?” Hermione suggested. She had a feeling they would be running into each other quite a bit so they might as well learn how to get along. 

“Sounds good. See you in a bit.” Draco said, taking the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom.

***

Hermione and Draco met again in their common room thirty minutes later. She was impressed by his apparent care for his duty to show up on time; in fact, he was waiting for her when she descended the stairs from her bedroom.

“Should we patrol together? Or would you rather separate?” Hermione asked as they exited the portrait. Draco considered this. On the one hand, he could go alone and not have to make forced conversation with Granger. On the other, he could be terribly bored strolling the corridors alone. 

“I suppose we can go together. Your company is better than no company at all.” 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that second part.” Hermione said, scowling at him. 

The two walked the corridors past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers, before heading downstairs and passing the library, hospital, Slytherin dungeon and Hufflepuff basement. It was silent aside from the occasional creek and moan of the castle. 

_Should I try to have a conversation with him? But what about?_ Hermione hated the silence. It allowed her too much time to think. 

“So, what other classes will you be taking besides alchemy?” She asked. 

_Well she lasted a lot longer than I expected._ Draco smirked to himself. Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What’s funny?” 

He shook his head in response. “Nothing. I’m taking potions, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and divination.” Hermione did a double take. 

“Divination? Why would you ever want to study such rubbish?” Draco couldn’t help bursting with laughter. “Granger, I’m only joking.” 

“Oh thank goodness. I thought you hit your head. I was about to take you to Madame Pomfrey.” 

“I’ve actually signed up for muggle studies.” He confessed. 

“Okay, divinations was a funny joke but that isn’t.” Draco stopped in his tracks. 

“It isn’t a joke.” He said seriously. 

“Why?” She asked, turning to him.

“I want to be more enlightened. I don’t want to remain ignorant to people who are different from me or grew up differently. I want to know more about people like you.” Hermione was left speechless; the feeling of breathlessness she felt when he caught her outside the great hall consumed her once more. 

_Who is he and what has he done with Draco Malfoy?_

“Come on Granger. We’ve met our 45 minutes.” He walked past her heading back to their dormitory. Hermione drew herself from her dazed state and jogged to catch up with him. They fell into step together but said nothing the rest of the way. 

“Well, goodnight then.” Hermione said starting her way up the stairs. 

“See you tomorrow.” Draco said with a wave.

***

Draco stirred from his own restless sleep at the sound of muffled screams. He blinked rapidly trying to wake himself fully thinking the screams were part of his own haunted nightmare. When he sat up the sound ceased. He signed deeply, tired of the dreams. As he began to lay back, he heard it again. Then he realized: it’s her. Draco rushed from his bed, down his stairs and up the ones leading to her room. He knocked rapidly.

“Granger?” He called. She did not respond. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the whimpers escape her lips. “Damnit.” He grumbled. He turned the door knob and to his surprise it wasn’t locked. He eased the door open and his eyes fell upon her. He crossed the room to her bedside and could see the tears staining her cheeks, her lips trembling.  
“Granger, wake up.” Draco whispered trying not to startle her. Her hands grasped the sheets around her, her eyes pinched tight and her breathing was rapid. He reached out towards the witch, put a hand on both of her shoulders and shook as lightly as he could manage. 

“Hermione…” 

“Get off, get off!” Her eyes shot open at the physical touch and her first collided with Draco’s eye. Draco stumbled back clutching his face. “Damnit, Granger.” He groaned. Hermione took in a shuddered breath and leaned up on her arms. 

“Draco…” Her voice was almost inaudible as tears fell from her eyes. 

“You’re okay. It was just a dream.” He said, rubbing his eye. 

“I hit you…I’m sorry.” He let out a laugh. “You’re the one having a severe night terror, and you apologize to me for it? Ever the Gryffindor.”  
“Well while I’m at it, I’m sorry I woke you. I’ll make sure to put a silencing charm on my room.” Hermione sat fully upright and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She blinked away the lingering tears and met Draco’s eyes. The moonlight shone through the window highlighting grey eyes that bore into her, curiosity consuming them. They flickered to her shoulder, bare from the oversized t-shirt she wore shifting off of it. Hermione cleared her throat and pulled the shirt back into place as she noticed that he was bearing skin too. She couldn’t stop her eyes from falling to his shoulders, raking down his chest and toned abdomen before stopping at the top of his pajama pants. 

_Is she checking me out right now?_ Draco watched as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. 

“Are you going to be okay, Granger?” He asked cocking his head. Her eyes bolted back up to his and she nodded hastily. “Thank you for waking me.” She said as he turned to leave. As he reached the door he turned back towards her, she had nestled back into her blankets.

“Don’t worry about the silencing charm.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! A slightly longer chapter than the first two. As a reader I prefer longer chapters but as a writer, they can be a real pain when it comes to finding an organic stopping point. Hopefully this one is that, and leaves you wanting to know what happens next. Happy reading, and stay safe :)

The following morning Hermione woke with puffy, bloodshot eyes. She raked her hands through her hair trying to recall the events of the night before. She remembered her nightmare, vividly. Then again, it was always the same, how could she possibly forget? She recalled waking up to Draco leaning over her bed calling her name; her first name. It was just once, but the way it sounded rolling off his tongue was different than anyone else. And, had she punched him in the face? Yes. She had punched him in the face and then, then she had checked him out. 

“What is wrong with me?” She asked aloud. It must have been her mind playing tricks, trying to latch onto anything it could in order to evade the haunting images she had been facing in her sleep. Hermione could not let herself ponder the night before. It was the first day of her last year at Hogwarts and she would be damned if nightmares or Draco Malfoy got in the way of it. After readying herself for school she descended the stairs into the common room. It was quiet and empty; a real change from the Gryffindor common room that was always bustling and full of energy. She found herself grateful to see the room empty; she wasn’t ready to face Draco’s inevitable mockery of her behavior the night before. She was eager for Harry’s and Ron’s distractions at breakfast.

As she sat nibbling mindlessly on her breakfast, her eyes made their way to the Slytherin table without her consent. Draco was talking animatedly between bites of toast with Blaise Zabini while Pansy Parkinson gazed admirably at him. Pansy made her stomach turn, but, Blaise had never been such a bad guy. At least, he’d never made fun of her publicly. He was more of a stand by and watch the taunting happen type of person. She mulled over what they could be discussing when mid-laugh, Draco’s eyes met hers. He raised a curious eyebrow at her and she panicked moving to pick up her coffee as if she wasn’t just staring at him. Her fingers jammed into the mug and it spilled all over the table causing Ron to jump up as it dripped onto his robes. Hermione found Draco across the hall again, with his hand clamped over his mouth suppressing his laughter.

“I am so sorry, Ron!” She exclaimed pulling out her wand. “Here, let me help.” She waved her wand over his robes and the table as she spoke a cleaning charm. 

“What’s gotten into you?” He questioned, sitting back down. Her eyes wavered back to the Slytherin table where it seemed Pansy had taken over Draco’s attention. 

“Oh, you know. Just a bit nervous for my first meeting with the prefects.” She excused. 

“That’s not like you to be nervous.” Harry pointed out as he popped an orange slice into his mouth. Ron joined him in looking at her expectantly. 

“Will you two leave her be.” Ginny stepped in. “We’ve been through a lot this past year. So what if she’s feeling a bit anxious.” Hermione smiled with gratitude at her friend. 

“Don’t worry, Hermione. If anyone steps out of line I have a mean right hook.” Hermione could only imagine that growing up with six older brothers would require learning to defend oneself every once in awhile. 

“Like she needs your right hook, Gin. Remember back in third year when she whacked Malfoy?” Ron and Harry laughed at the memory while Hermione feigned her own amusement. 

“Let’s not forget I am practically _living_ with Malfoy this year. I certainly won’t be hitting him when he could just as easily hex me in my sleep.” 

“I still can’t believe McGonagall allowed that. You’d better sleep with your wand under your pillow.” Ron said, turning to glare at Malfoy across the hall. 

“Honestly, Ron. You’re overreacting. You really think he would do something when nobody else besides us and McGonagall has access to our dorms? She would know it was him immediately.” 

After the headmistress announced it was time to head to their first classes of the day, the group heard a whistle ring out from the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione turned to see Draco at the end of the table waving expectantly at her. 

“Granger, here, please.” He demanded. Hermione’s jaw dropped and her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. 

“Oye! She’s not a dog you git!” Ron pushed past their classmates towards Draco who merely rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, Weasel. Of all the people in this world do you truly think she needs the likes of _you_ defending her?” 

Ron would his arm up, fully intending to pound Draco’s face when Hermione ducked under it and in between the two boys. 

“Stop it. Stop it right now before a teacher comes.” She insisted to Ron. “Move aside, Hermione.” Draco sniggered.

“Go ahead, Granger, let him at me. I’m sure it won’t hurt any more than when you hit me yourself.” Hermione whipped around at him with wide eyes. They had not discussed that they would keep the events of the previous night a secret but Hermione thought at least he might have some decency to keep it to himself. Draco smirked like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“You remember, Granger? In third year?” Hermione’s shoulders released tension as she filled with relief. 

_I should hit him again for taunting me like that._

She turned back to Ron. “Get to class, now. Head Girl’s orders.” 

“Yes, run along, Ronald.” Draco smirked from behind Hermione. Ron’s face was beat red as he glared from Hermione to Draco and back again. 

“Come on, Ron.” Harry pulled his friend by the arm past Draco, Hermione mouthing ‘thank you’ to Harry on their way past. She crossed her arms and stared up at Draco in irritation.

“Why do you wind him up?” She huffed. He shrugged. “Because it’s easy and fun.” 

“You’re loathsome.” 

“And you’re exasperating. Come, Granger, let’s get this prefects meeting over with.” She reluctantly fell into step with him as the headed for the group of prefects waiting at the Hufflepuff table at the end of the Great Hall.

“Good morning, prefects.” Hermione smiled as they arrived at the head of the table. “You already have your duties but we need to discuss schedules for patrolling after curfew.” 

“You will patrol with your housemate two nights a week. On weekends we will have two sets of house prefects monitoring as students are more likely to sneak out these nights. You have to be thorough, covering all floors and corridors for 45 minutes after curfew. If you see a student out of bed, dock points from their house and escort them back to the appropriate common room.” Draco continued after her. Ernie MacMillan raised his hand gaining the groups attention. 

“Yes, Ernie?” Hermione asked. 

“What do we do if we see a death eater roaming the corridors?” His eyes flickered to Draco as he spoke and sniggers came from other prefects. Draco’s jaw tightened as his hand moved for his wand but Hermione stepped between them.

“Fifty points from Hufflepuff. I better not ever hear that word leave your mouth again, MacMillan.” She paused staring him down. “That goes for everyone.” 

“We haven’t even earned any points to take away.” Ernie said. 

“Well then I guess you’re starting off in the negative, aren’t you?” Her smile was sickeningly sweet. 

“Look at the mudblood, sticking up for Draco.” Pansy whispered in Blaise’s direction. He gave her a look that begged her to stop talking as Hermione turned towards them. 

“Fifty points from Slytherin. Same goes for that word. Don’t want to hear it.” Draco snapped in her direction. 

“You’re taking points from your own house? You’re kidding right?” She scoffed. 

“Does it look like I’m kidding, Parkinson?” He leaned down to meet her eyes, darkness clouding his own. She looked up at him with fearful eyes and stepped back. 

“Anyone else want to lose points for their house before the days even begun?” Draco asked leering around at the prefects. They remained tightlipped. “That’s what I thought.”

Draco stood back for the rest of the meeting and let Hermione give out the patrolling schedules. He noted how she’d remained poise through the whole situation, not even flinching when Pansy used the slur that she’d heard many times from him alone over the years. And, more notably, despite his bullying, she defended him quicker than anyone else would have against MacMillan. Would he have stepped in to her defense if she had not done it for him? He wasn’t confident. It wasn’t because he agreed with the bullying, but, he didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to himself this year. He’d been through too much, seen too much. He just wanted to fly under the radar and get his education finished and prove that he wasn’t the foolish, manipulated boy he’d been for so many years. He wasn’t so sure that would be happening now. He knew his friends would be on his case about defending Hermione.

“Draco?” Her voice tugged him out of his thoughts. “Hm?” 

“Anything else to add?” The prefects looked at him impatiently. 

“No, no. You all can go.” He dismissed. The prefects shuffled out of the great hall and he watched Ginny stop next to Hermione. They exchanged words before Hermione waved goodbye to her friend and walked back to the Gryffindor table to gather her things. Hermione shouldered her bag and turned to head for the doors when she collided with another body. 

“We really should stop meeting like this.” Draco quipped, steadying her by the arms. Her cheeks flushed pink and Draco was transported back to the night before when her eyes at grazed over his body. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. Lost in thought, he raised an eyebrow, unsure what she meant. 

“MacMillan. He’s a jerk.” She said as she led him out of the great hall.

“Oh. Yeah, thick skin. You should have let me handle it.” She looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. 

“And let you hex him into next week?” 

“He deserved it.” Draco shrugged. 

“I suppose you would have let me hex Pansy then?” She tested. 

“Why wouldn’t I? She would have been asking for it.” His response surprised her. 

“Well I just thought with you two being, well whatever you are.” It was Draco’s turn to be taken aback. 

“We’re not- it’s not like that with Pansy.” He assured her. Sure, he and Pansy had fooled around a bit in their youth, but, there was no sense of a true, meaningful relationship between them. 

When they arrived at the door of the charms classroom for Hermione’s first class, the halls were empty. Draco realized he’d been so lost in their conversation he’d gone completely out of the way of the Potions classroom. 

“I’m going to be late for potions.” He groaned. This was not how he wanted to start off the year. 

“Slughorn loved you in sixth year, Draco. Just tell him you got held up with head boy stuff and apologize.” She suggested. “I’ve got to go.” She waved before slipping through the doors, into the classroom and out of sight. 

_She’s brilliant._ He thought as he strode quickly towards the nearest staircase.

***

Hermione tried her best to focus though her first two classes that day. _He_ was invading her mind to the point where Professor Flitwick called on her to answer a question in Charms and had to repeat it to her twice before she could fumble out a response. All she could think about was why Draco had defended her. And, why had she asked him about Pansy like she cared what they were? His relationship with the Slytherin girl was no business of Hermione’s. Yet, she felt flutters in her stomach at his assurance that they were only friends. She could see a change in him from the years before. He was still blunt and full of snide remarks, and loved to wind people up. But he lacked the same entitlement she’d witnessed in him since their first year.

“What’s got you so terribly distracted, Granger?” Blaise’s voice breached her thoughts as they exited the potions classroom. 

“I’m not distracted.” She lied. 

“I saw you knick your finger when you were trying to chop your potions ingredients.” Hermione grabbed her finger around the thin cut she had indeed given herself while focusing on everything but the assignment she was doing. Blaise grinned, knowingly.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with your knight in shining green robes, would it?” She tried to look as disgusted as possible. 

“That’s absurd.” 

“What’s absurd?” Draco’s voice came from behind Hermione, startling her into dropping her bag. In unison, the pair leaned down to collect her things. She shouldered her bag while Draco collected a stray book and extended it to her. Their fingers brushed and Draco felt a warm pull in his stomach. Blaise rolled his eyes at the two, their eyes locked and pink washing over Hermione’s cheeks. 

“Hermione was just getting ready to tell me-“

“If I thought he had a chance with Ginny. I told him it’s absurd.” She smirked at Blaise and his jaw dropped rendering him speechless. Draco rubbed his neck in confusion. 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for redheads, mate. And the She-Weasley at that.” 

“Hey,” Hermione whacked Draco in the arm. “that’s my friend, and she has a name.” She scolded.  
“I don’t.” Blaise said through gritted teeth. 

“But, you were just telling me-“ He cut Hermione off this time. 

“I’ve got class. See you later, Draco.” He scowled at Hermione and skulked back in the opposite direction. Hermione suppressed a laugh. 

_That’ll teach him to pester me._ She thought. 

“So, Zabini really has it bad for Ginny?” Draco asked still blatantly confused.

“It’s a new world, Draco. Many people have been able to move on from past issues and form unexpected relationships.” Draco considered this. 

“What about expected ones?” He questioned as they entered the alchemy classroom. 

“Like who?” 

“What’s the deal with you and the Weasel?” Hermione stopped in her tracks in the doorway unable to process his question. 

“There’s…“ She began, “It’s not…we should take our seats.” Draco huffed at her refusal to answer. 

_What do I care who she’s snogging?_ He wondered. He faced the desks before them and the only two unoccupied were across the room from one another. Hermione met his eye after realizing the same, she appeared disappointed. 

“What’d you think we were going to be desk buddies?” He snapped before stalking to the empty seat on the far end of the room. 

“Of course not.” Hermione mumbled to his back.

***

At the end of their Alchemy lesson, Hermione darted from the classroom so fast, Draco only caught a glimpse of her hair before she disappeared. She practically stomped all the way to the Great Hall, and slammed her bag down on the Gryffindor table next to Harry.

“Is, uh, is everything okay, Hermione?” Harry asked. 

“Some people are just so _rude_.” She said hotly. 

“Anyone specific?” 

“Just some people. If you’re going to be nice, be nice. If you’re going to be an absolute ass, be that. Just. Be. Consistent.” She stabbed at her salad breaking a crouton into bits.

“Well, maybe you can come hang out in the common room later. Get your mind off of _some people_.” Ron suggested. 

“I should. It’s only day one but I feel like I never see you guys.” 

“You saw us in charms just this morning.” Ron laughed. 

“And we have defense against the dark arts later today.” Harry reminded. 

“I know, I know. I’ve just had a stressful first day.” 

“So, are we going to talk about the super tense prefects meeting this morning or just pretend it never happened?” Ginny cut in as she sat down opposite Hermione. 

“Tense? Don’t tell me, Malfoy gave you a hard time. I’ll pummel him right in his-“ Ron said heating up. Ginny shook her head. 

“No, it wasn’t Malfoy. He actually defended Hermione against Parkinson.” Hermione turned beat red. 

“What’s she on about?” Ron pressed. 

“Nothing, Ron. Pansy just called me a name and Draco snapped at her.” She stuffed her mouth with salad, eager for the conversation to cease. 

“Why would he do that?” Harry wondered. 

“Probably because Hermione threatened Ernie on his behalf just before.” Ginny grinned at Hermione like she knew something nobody else did. The boys faces were the epitome of confusion but with Ginny spilling what Hermione felt like were her dirty little secrets, she couldn’t lie her way out of this one. 

“Alright, fine. Ernie called Draco a death eater. After all we’ve been through I didn’t appreciate that so I took points from Hufflepuff and told him I never wanted to hear that word again. Then, Pansy made a snide remark about what I did and Draco went in on her.” Ron’s mouth fell agape and Harry was wracking his brain for reasons why Draco would ever stick up for Hermione.

“I still don’t understand why-“ 

“I don’t know, Harry. Returning the favor, trying to make this transition into Co-Head’s easier, just generally trying to be a good person? I don’t know the answer. It didn’t mean anything special just leave it alone.” Hermione scooped up her bag and marched back towards the exit, grateful that she had a free period to try and clear her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this unusual time. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it! I am always open to comments and constructive criticism :)

Draco watched the curly haired witch from across the Great Hall as she spoke angrily with exaggerated hands to Harry and Ron. She hadn’t even given him so much as a glance the entire time he’d been there. Part of him (perhaps the conceited part of him) thought it was intentional on her part. She was upset with him, that much was obvious. But it wasn’t his fault that the question about Weasley made her uncomfortable; it could have been a simple yes or no answer. He supposed he didn’t have to snap at her about where they sat in class, but she didn’t actually think they were going to be best friends just because they walked to class together a couple times and shared a common room? He had to admit they were getting on quite a lot better than he expected, but she was still an insufferable know-it-all. 

“Earth to Draco.” A hand waving in his face pulled his attention away from Hermione. He turned to face a smug looking Blaise. “What?” 

“She seems pissed.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Who?” Draco played dumb. 

“Draco, Draco, Draco.” Blaise shook his head. “I just talked to you for nearly ten minutes without so much as a nod in response. I’d have a better conversation with a brick wall.” Draco turned his attention back to Hermione, willing her to look over just once. 

“What do you reckon’s got her so worked up?” Blaise mused. Draco shrugged, sipping his drink. 

“Let me rephrase that,” Blaise said with a laugh, “what did you do, to get her so worked up?” Draco glared at him. “What makes you think I did a damn thing?” 

“Because you’re the last person I saw her with, you’re a total ass, and you haven’t made one snide remark about how nuts she looks right now.” As if she heard the comment, she shot up from her seat, grabbed her bag and stormed from the hall in the same manner she’d left the classroom earlier. 

“Phew. You must have really wound her-“ Draco shot Blaise a look that could kill before he could finish his sentence. He turned back to his lunch with tight lips that he forced not to turn into a grin. 

Draco entered the charms classroom and spotted an empty seat directly behind Harry and Ron. He sat down quietly, hoping to remain inconspicuous to the pair in order to listen in, should they decide to discuss what Hermione was griping about at lunch. His plan was quickly thwarted when Pansy bound noisily over to the spot next to him, exposing him. Harry and Ron glared over their shoulders while he shot them a nasty look in return. If they discussed Hermione’s issues throughout the class, they were quiet enough for him not to hear. On their way out of class, he convinced Pansy not to walk with him on the condition that he would come see her in the Slytherin common room later. He walked several paces behind Harry and Ron who were also heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He silently cast an extended hearing charm on himself and hoped to get something out of it. 

“Who do you think she was talking about?” Ron asked Harry, who shrugged. 

“No clue. But she was pretty upset. I’d bet ten galleons it had something to do with someone from Slytherin. Everybody else loves Hermione.” 

“Maybe she was still upset about Pansy calling her a mudblood.” Ron said the last word so faintly Draco didn’t even hear it, but from context clues he knew what was said. 

_So she told them about that._

Harry shook his head like he disagreed. “But she didn’t really react strongly to that. She had more of a reaction when Malfoy was brought up.” 

“Shh, there’s Hermione.” Ron caught sight of her walking towards them and cut the conversation short. Draco unextended his hearing and ducked to the side not wanting her to notice him following her friends. 

_Merlin knows she’s clever enough to notice._

***

It was very hard to resist the pull to look over at him. She’d succeeded at lunch because she could be distracted by her anger at him. But here, in class, seeing him watch her through her peripheral proved to be extremely difficult. Hermione suspected what he was doing to her after the prefects meeting. She thought back to his behavior on the train and that day in Diagon Alley; he was undeniably ‘Draco’. But then, he was sort of nice on the train too, and even more so when they patrolled the halls their first night. He’d even pulled her out of her nightmare. Then he decides to wind up her friends, but defend her against his own. Draco was tossing Hermione and her emotions around like a rag doll. She had a deep suspicion this was all some long drawn out plan to embarrass her or break her down.

 _Why would he do that, though?_ She was utterly perplexed. He acted as though he wanted to change. His eyes told her so. And that was why she could not look at him. One glance into his grey irises and the wool would be over her eyes yet again. 

Draco could sense her unease in the way she fiddled with her hands throughout the class. She didn’t offer to answer one single question the entire time which he found entirely out of character. He considered for a brief moment casting a charm that would lightly tug on the end of her hair. He knew she would know it was him and would likely whip around to glare at him.

_At least it would be some acknowledgment. But…no. We’re not bloody first years._

If he wanted her attention, he’d have to do right by her. Apologize for his oscillating moods and behavior and hope she would forgive him.

***

After dinner, Draco entered the Heads common room warily. Sure enough, Hermione sat with her legs tucked under her in one of the plush arm chairs with a handful of parchment which she appeared to be reading over. Again, she made no move to look at him and he stood stunned in the portrait hole.

“Can you shut that? It’s creating a draft.” She spoke but kept her eyes trained on her work. Draco could not help rolling his own as he pulled the portrait closed and retreated loudly up to his bedroom. He threw his bag onto the bed and scoffed. 

_How dare she. How dare she stand so high and mighty and imply that I need to be more polite. She could take a bit of her own advice._

Draco shed his cloak and sweater, loosening his tie so he could undo the top few buttons of his shirt. He slumped down into the chair by his window after collecting his alchemy textbook to try and get ahead on his assignments. He opened the book to the first chapter and read the first line ten times in a row. 

_So much for that._

He closed the book, tossed it back over to the bed and leaned his head back against the cushion. He could not understand why he couldn’t just ignore her and her attitude towards him. It made his blood boil; she truly irritated him. But, there was a foreign feeling lingering in him when he thought of her. When he closed his eyes he could picture her, leaned up on her elbows in bed, shoulder bare, eyes roaming over his body. Surely she had just been in shock from whatever was was tormenting her unconscious mind. She probably didn’t even remember doing it. This idea angered him further. Draco shot up from the arm chair and whipped his bedroom door open. 

“Hey!” He shouted as he descended the stairs and did not wait for a response. “What the hell is your problem, Granger?” When he stepped into view she was staring at him, in disbelief.

“Excuse me?” She placed her papers on the table. 

“You heard me. What is your problem with me?” He walked around her chair and stood directly in front of her, glaring down. 

“You can’t seriously be asking me that.” She stood, causing him to step back. She would not let him feel superior by towering over her.

“Actually, Granger, I seriously can. You think you’re so high and mighty. God forbid I put a damn toe out of line around you.” Hermione snickered. 

“As if I give a damn where you put your toes. You are just as foul and arrogant as you’ve ever been.” 

“If I’m so foul, why did you even bother to speak to me on the train? Or defend me against MacMillan?” He threw his arms up as he spoke. Hermione was silent for a moment.

_Because you deserve to be treated with kindness. Especially after being forced to do the things you did._

“Because I _thought_ you’d changed. Clearly I was mistaken.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, come off it. Let’s not dance around the real reason you’ve been avoiding me.” He inched closer to her and she had to tilt her head up to meet his eye. “What’s that?” 

“You’re uncomfortable that I poked into your personal life. But, for some reason you’re allowed to poke into mine. Funny how that works, isn’t it?” A cheshire grin came across his mouth and Hermione huffed, looking away. 

“Admit it, Granger. I made you uncomfortable because I made you _think_ about your feelings for Weasel-B. And you don’t know what your feelings even are.” A pink hue crept over Hermione’s cheeks. 

“No…no.” She stuttered. “I’m upset with _YOU_ because when I didn’t want to discuss my feelings or lack thereof you took it personally and snapped at me for no good reason.”

“I take nothing you say personally.” He snarled. 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” She spat as she shoved past him towards the stairs to her room. 

“Seems you’d like to.” He turned and faced her smugly, awaiting her inevitable retort.

“I beg your pardon?” She could not resist turning back to tell him how utterly ridiculous that was.   
“Don’t play coy. We both know you were enjoying the view last night in your bedroom.” He gestured up and down at himself to ensure she knew what he meant. 

“If you think for one second, I would ever consider the likes of you.” Hermione took a step with each word until they were inches apart. Her breath hitched as she inhaled, taking in the strong scent of sage and spice that engulfed him. He gazed down at her with a smugness that enraged her. She stepped back.

“I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last person on Earth.” She approached the stairs once more with Draco close at her heels. 

“Hermione, wait-” Draco grabbed her left forearm gently in attempt to stop her. He observed her arm in his hand and could not ignore the warmth that was emitting from her to him. The pale skin of her forearm did nothing to conceal a deep red scar that tarnished her otherwise perfect skin. Hermione felt a tinge of pain at his hand on her arm and yanked it away hastily. “Don’t ever touch me again.” She seethed before racing up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

***

Days turned into several weeks as Hermione did not utter a word to Draco. It was more like they were mutually ignoring each other; he hadn’t tried to speak to her either. He felt embarrassed at his boorish behavior when they fought. He’d known exactly what to say to get the biggest reaction out of her; he was surprised she hadn’t slapped him. On their third day of classes, they were assigned to be potions partners. Hermione sat next to him, but worked silently without eye contact. She did not know how she would keep this up for very long but she was determined to avoid him as much as possible. There had been three classes since then that they had worked and not spoken a word to each other. On the nights they were scheduled to patrol the corridors they did so separately. Every time Draco entered the common room to start his patrol, Hermione was already gone on her own.

After only a week of this behavior Draco’s anger at her disappeared and was replaced by a strange yearning. He wanted to talk to her, tell her about his day, compliment her exceptional potions skills and most importantly he wanted to apologize. When he thought back to the night they argued and what his intentions were upon entering the common room, he only had one small indiscretion to atone for. Now, he had a whole load of things to be forgiven for. Still, he could not gain the courage to disturb her. He was worried if he did, she would shut him down without hearing him out which would no doubt cause another row between them. On top of it all, his nightmares came more and more, to the point where he had them every night as opposed to only several nights a week. He awoke in cold sweats, begging for himself to be punished instead of her. While he noticed an increase in his own horrors, he noticed a significant lack of Hermione’s. He hadn’t heard her scream once since they stopped speaking. 

Draco walked the corridors alone on his patrol one night when he came to the realization that maybe she had beat her nightmares. She had finally found a way to banish them from her mind. Even though he didn’t know what terrors she was plagued with, he felt pleased for her. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps from around the corner. He stepped behind a row of suits of armor wanting to surprise whoever had decided to take a stroll past curfew. To his surprise, it was the subject of his most recent thoughts. Without thinking he reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his hiding spot. As she began to shriek, his hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Draco!” Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice was muffled behind his hand yet, still, his name on her lips made his own turn up. She shoved his arm down and glared at him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She demanded. 

_At least she’s finally acknowledging my existence again._

“How have you been?” He asked, trying to remain casual. She looked dumbfounded. 

“How have I been? That’s what you nearly gave me a heart attack to ask me? You’re unbelievable.” She began to step away but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“I actually wanted to say congratulations.” He confessed. She raised an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t heard you having any nightmares in awhile. Seems like you figured out how to stop them.” 

“Oh. I haven’t stopped them.” Her eyes dropped to the floor like she was ashamed. 

“But I haven’t heard you-“ 

“I’ve been using a silencing charm.” She met his eyes again, feeling strangely guilty, like she had been lying to him. 

“Why, Hermione?” He asked, his face sullen.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” She took this opportunity to leave their hiding place and began to hurry back to their common room. Draco groaned as he took several long strides to catch up with her. “Wait, please.” He caught her hand in his and she stopped in her tracks. Warmth shot through her at his delicate grasp and she looked down at their clasped hands deeply confused at how it made her feel. He released her all too quickly, and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. 

“I told you not to worry about it.” He said softly. 

“Yeah, and then you said some terribly vile things to me. I must have forgotten the one moment you showed me a shred of decency.” Her voice was harsh but still quiet.

“I’m sorry about that. About all of it. My ego was bruised and I said the things I knew would upset you the most. It was childish, and I wish I could take it back.” He hadn’t expected to say the last part but it came out with ease. He truly did wish the fight had never happened. Hermione considered his words, she felt so mixed up. 

“This is exactly my problem with you, Draco. You find ways to hurt me and then you want to apologize and be forgiven. I can’t take the back and forth, it’s driving me crazy.” She was exasperated. 

“I’m trying to change, to be better, kinder. I know it isn’t an excuse but I grew up with prejudice and hatred drilled into me. I know better now, but sometimes it pulls me back in, like it’s a damn parasite I can’t get rid of.” He was gritting his teeth by the end of his explanation with fists balled tightly by his side. 

Hermione, ever the Gryffindor, wanted to do whatever she could to take his pain away. No matter who he was or what they had been through in past years, she wanted nothing more than for him to feel at peace. It was in that moment that she chose to put her own anger aside for the time being and accept his apology. She raised her hand to rest on his arm and his eyes flicked up from their spot on the ground to meet hers.

“I forgive you.” She whispered. “Let’s just start over.” A smile danced over his lips as he nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s get back to the common room.” He said. Her hand fell from its place and they began the walk back to their shared space. 

“One more thing.” Draco said as they walked. Hermione turned her attention to him as they continued on. “Stop using the silencing spell.”

“I can’t be waking you up every night, you’ll never get any sleep.”

_I don’t get any sleep anyways._

“I mean it, Hermione.” He was firm, making Hermione feel like she was being chided. “Wake me up every single night for all I care. You shouldn’t have to face whatever it is alone. Please, stop using the spell.” Hermione wanted to question him so badly about why he cared if she got a good nights sleep or not. But, she did not want to start another fight when they just agreed to start over. 

“Alright. I won’t use the spell anymore.” He let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. “But, don’t come crying to me when you’re exhausted from running back and forth between our bedrooms.” She smiled up at him and he laughed lightly. 

“I won’t. I’ll just have legs of steel by the end of the year.” 

The pair arrived in laughter to the Heads dormitories, earning them a shushing from the surrounding portraits. They suppressed their noise as the entered the room and bid each other goodnight. Hermione closed the door to her bedroom and dressed for bed, brushed her hair into a bun and settled into bed with her latest read. She found herself curious about Draco’s own nighttime routine. Did he wear those black satin pajama pants to bed, or did he just throw them on when he ran to her bedroom to silence her screams? He matched her own intelligence and craving for knowledge and she wondered if he too kept a book on his nightstand. She forced herself to cease all thoughts of Draco, at least for the evening, as she closed her book and turned off her light. 

For the first night in weeks, she did not put a silencing spell over her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted this chapter to be so good that I think I was overthinking it and earned myself some writers block as a result. Do you ever try to write a scene and it just does NOT flesh out no matter what you do? That was me trying to write this chapter. ALSO I know it's tagged as slow burn and I am TRYING, but I also don't want them to be fighting every chapter, so get ready for some minor feels. 
> 
> Side note: I will be going back to work from quarantine starting tomorrow so my time to write will be more limited than it has been. I'm going to aim for updating every week and a half but forgive me if it takes extra time. I just want this story to be amazing for you guys. 
> 
> Now, I'll stop talking your ears off and let you read. Enjoy, and as always feel free to comment! :)

Hermione pulled her cardigan on as a cool breeze brushed her shoulders. She sat criss cross on a blanket on the shore of the Black Lake with her Transfiguration textbook open to the assigned reading. She paused at the beginning of a new section on ‘Conjuration’ and took a long look around the grounds. It was a breezy Saturday afternoon and the leaves were beginning to turn color, while some drifted from tree limbs to the waiting ground. Several groups of students dotted the shore of the lake, some studying, others engrossed in conversation. She reflected on the past few weeks and smiled when she realized how long ago it was since she and Draco had fought. They may have small squabbles every now and then but on the whole, they had been getting along rather well. They certainly weren’t the best of friends, but they could cohabitate in their common room while working on homework, or just enjoy the silence and each others company. They monitored the halls on their scheduled nights together, and waved to each other in passing. Hermione and Draco were top of their potions class on all of their partnered assignments, and were constantly competing for the top spot on solo work. The development that made her smile the most was his unwavering dedication to waking her up from her nightmares. She felt guilty that she couldn’t do the same for him, but he insisted there was nothing she could do because his were more silent than her own. She would never know if he was having one unless she was in his bedroom with him. When he’d said this to her her cheeks went instantly pink at the idea. During the time since their argument, Hermione tried to keep her wandering thoughts of Draco at bay; he made this extremely difficult when he woke her up nearly every night in those damn black silk pajama pants. She hoped he would start wearing a shirt now that the nights were growing cooler. 

“Hey, Hermione!” She jumped at the sound of her name behind her, feeling like she was caught in a mischievous moment. She turned and saw Harry and Ron coming down the hill behind her and waved. 

“How are you, both of you?” She asked glancing between them as they joined her on the blanket. 

“Alright. Missing you though. Been having to copy off each other for homework most days now that you’re not in the common room.” Ron said. She rolled her eyes at how her best friends hadn’t changed in this habit.

“You mean to tell me you’ve had to do some real homework all on your own? That is absolute horrifying.” 

“Are you ever going to make time for us again?” Harry asked, laying back on the blanket and closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” She said guiltily, “how’s this, Halloween is coming up and I’ll come to the Gryffindor costume party after the feast. I suppose I can put off my homework for one night of fun.” She figured there was no harm, and if she decided to go back to her common room she would probably be lonely anyway. She was sure Draco would be going to the Slytherin common room to spend time with his friends for the holiday.

“Hermione?” Ron’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. She raised her eyebrows attentively. “I asked how things were going with Malfoy?” 

“Why would you ask that?” She questioned. 

“Because you’ve been forced to live with the git for the past month. Why’re you always so jumpy at the mention of him?” 

“I’m not jumpy.” She defended. “It’s been just fine. He’s actually not so bad in small doses.” 

“So you spend time together?” Harry asked, less accusingly than Ron. 

“I wouldn’t call it that, necessarily. But we are paired up in potions and we have similar classes so sometimes we work on homework in the common room together. And we monitor the corridors when it’s our night.” 

“Sounds like you’re getting pretty close.” Ron grumbled, earning a glare from Hermione. 

“Why would I want to be at odds with the person I’m living with and have shared responsibilities with, Ronald? Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Alright, alright. Let’s talk about something else, I’ve wasted enough time on Malfoy anyway.” Hermione bit her tongue at Ron’s unnecessary comment and turned to Harry.

“Who’s looking good for the Quidditch team this year?” 

The trio sat talking by the lake for the better part of the afternoon. Hermione didn’t get anymore reading done but she was content with that. She hadn’t realized how much she missed her time with the boys until now. She took for granted their constant time together during the past years. She found herself missing watching them play chess while she read a book by the fire, and even indulging in a bit of gossip with the Gryffindor girls in their dorm room at night. As the sun began to set over the lake, the trio headed back up to the castle for dinner. Hermione vowed to herself that she would make more of an effort to see and spend time with her friends; she did not want to miss out on any time they had during their last year at school.

***

As Draco exited the Great Hall with Blaise by his side he gave a small wave to Hermione from across the hall. She smiled and returned the gesture and he noticed Blaise looking between the two curiously but he remained tight lipped on the subject. Draco figured Blaise learned his lesson about pestering him about their relationship (if it could even be called that) the first time he did it. He was not the sort of person who allowed for prying into his personal life.

The past several weeks after they made up had been enjoyable for Draco. He had been on his best behavior, only losing his temper on occasion and over minute things that he quickly got over. Hermione had been helpful and understanding during these moments. He felt lucky that she trusted him again to be the person to wake her in her times of need. There were some nights he would just wake her, check if she was okay and head back to his room, but, others they would stay awake and talk about everything and nothing; these were his favorite. Last week they spent an hour together where Draco pointed out items in their muggle studies textbook by the light of her wand and she explained what they were to him. He talked to her about Quidditch and she encouraged him to try out for the team again and that it would be good for him. Although they still hadn’t divulged to each other the subject of their dreams, Draco had his suspicions about hers. She had endured trauma in a different way than he did during the war; he wanted to know what she was going through. But, he would let her trust him with that in her own time. 

The most confusing part of their blossoming friendship for Draco was that he began to notice little things about Hermione that he felt attraction towards. He didn’t know how he missed her growing up but she had, and she had done it well. More often than he cared to admit he had to force himself to tear his eyes away from her, worried if she caught him she would think he had ulterior motives for their bond. He especially loved her hair and eyes. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, which had tamed down from the wildness it was during her youth. Sometimes when she leaned forward or looked down, curls would fall into her face; when she was frustrated she would let out a breath that cast them into the air around her before settling once again. 

“So, Draco, whats the plan for Halloween?” Blaise asked as they arrived to the Slytherin common room. He had decided to join his friends after dinner, feeling guilty about abandoning them so often for the comfort of his private quarters. 

“Why do I have to make the plan?” He asked. 

“I guess you don’t. Usually you do though.” 

“Is the house doing anything?” 

“The same party as usual. Theo was talking about sneaking in some booze for the house.” Draco smiled, sometimes Slytherin mischievousness never changed. 

“Blaise, you know you can’t tell me things like that now.” 

“So, I shouldn’t offer you a glass of firewhisky then?” Blaise dug around in the trunk at the end of his bed and emerged with a bottle and two glasses. Draco pursed his lips and shook his head. 

“Really?” 

“Hey at least I’m not charging fourth and fifth years for shots.” Blaise poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. “Helps me sleep at night.” Draco nodded in understanding. When the nightmares got really bad in the summer, he toyed with the idea of knocking back a few drinks to ease his mind in quiet unconsciousness. He decided against it, not wanting to become dependent on the substance; he hoped his friend was being careful too. Blaise held out the bottle to Draco once more but he rejected the offer.

“Better not. I do have to get back to my own dorm tonight.” 

“Ah, yes. Wouldn’t want to upset Hermione either.” Blaise mused, sipping his drink. Draco ignored his attempt at prying. 

“Since when are you two on a first name basis?”

“We get on pretty well in Monday potions. Usually she just talks about you.” Draco’s eyes snapped up to meet Blaise’s. 

“She does?” Blaise couldn’t help laughing out loud at his friends piqued interest. 

“Hardly ever, sorry mate.” Blaise clapped Draco on the back, still laughing. “I’m just messing with you, for now, anyway. You might not see it but that doesn’t mean the rest of us are blind.” 

“What are you getting on about, Blaise?” Draco sighed.

“Promise not to hit me if I tell you.” Draco nodded impatiently. 

“Out with it.”

“I just think the Hermione and the new Draco might compliment each other.”

“What the bloody hell would make you think that?” 

“Well first, let’s not deny she’s fit as hell. And you’re not so bad looking yourself. You’re both competitive and intelligent, and she’s not scared to put you in your place. _And-_ “ Draco held his hands up. 

_So much for him not prying._

“I’m too sober for this kind of conversation.” Blaise extended a full glass of whiskey to him but he turned it down again. 

“Not tonight. Why don’t we go down to Hogsmeade on Halloween. We can have a few drinks and hopefully you’ll forget this whole deranged fantasy. I’ve no desire to hang around here with a bunch of drunk fifth years and whiney first years anyway.” Blaise agreed to this plan of action, but did not seem like he would be letting the conversation go in the least.

“I’m going to go now, take it easy on the whiskey?” Part of Draco’s evolution was noticing his friends problems and making it known that he cared. 

“Will do, night, mate.” Draco raised a hand to his friend and bid him goodnight as he exited the dorm and headed back to his own living quarters.

***

Hermione was all smiles as she returned to her common room from the Gryffindor party. She had gotten loads of compliments on her costume and had allowed herself to let loose a little more than she ever had before. She did feel a little guilty being the Head Girl, but there was nothing happening that was against school rules which put her at ease. She entered the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Draco. It was after curfew and she felt like a teenager sneaking back in through her bedroom window at home. She eased the portrait shut behind her and turned to face the common room.

“Sneaking around past curfew, are we, Granger?” Draco’s voice cut through the room and Hermione nearly jumped out of her shoes. He was sprawled across the main couch in front of a dying fire with a book in his hands with a single lamp on the side table behind him that provided just enough light for him to see the pages. As she moved closer, she noticed his tousled hair falling in his eyes, and he wore a long sleeved shirt with his favorite pajama pants. 

_He must own seven pairs of the damn things._

She had never seen him look so laid back and casual, and could stop herself from thinking how attractive it was. “Why are you lurking in the common room?” She finally retorted. He chuckled and closed the book. 

“I didn’t know hanging out in my common room was considered lurking.”

“I suppose it isn’t. I just wasn’t expecting you to be awake. That’s why I was trying to be so quiet.” She explained. As Hermione came into the room Draco could not help giving her a once over. She was dressed in an uncharacteristically short dress that was made up of black and silver fringe all over. A black feather boa rested on her arms and she wore a sequined headband adorned with a black feather on her head. Draco had no clue what she was supposed to be, but he did know that she looked incredible. When he met her eyes again they were staring back at him curiously; as if she was waiting to know what he thought.

“Maybe I was just waiting up for you to make sure you got home safely.” He suggested; he sat up in case she wanted to sit down. She took the cue and sat on the other side of the couch, smoothing her dress beneath her. 

“Oh really? That sounds very out of character for you.” 

“Correction, please. I think you mean it sounds very out of character for the old me. I’m a new and improved Draco.” Hermione rolled her eyes at his self-proclamation and smiled. 

“I certainly can’t deny you’ve been much more pleasant lately. It’s almost like you don’t hate me.” She was gauging him and how he felt about her; he could tell. 

“You’re not such bad company, Granger.” 

“Neither are you.” 

“I haven’t seen you much this past week.” His voice was almost questioning. 

“I’ve been trying to see Harry and Ron more. I don’t get to see them as often as I used to. Mostly we hang out by the lake or common room.” Draco nodded as he listened, unsure what to say. 

“You know, if you ever see us you’re welcome to join.” She offered. 

“I’m not so sure they feel the same. Some relationships are best kept as is.” 

“I wouldn’t let them treat you any sort of way. Just as I wouldn’t let you do to them. We’ve all changed, Draco. We should all be trying to come together and lean on one another after all we’ve been through.” 

“Geez, Granger, you didn’t have to get all sappy on me. I was just trying to say I miss you.” Hermione’s mouth fell agape; once again she was rendered speechless by Draco Malfoy. He smiled to himself, knowing what he’d done and feeling a sort of pride in his ability to earn this reaction from the witch who often times got the last word. 

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Draco asked after the lengthy silence. He leaned toward her, reached out his hand and curled the feather on her headband around his finger, letting it bounce on his release. Hermione’s heart dropped into her stomach at his gentle action. 

“It’s called a Flapper girl. They were big during the 20’s in the Muggle world. America mostly.” Draco raised a curious eyebrow, having never heard of such a thing. 

“And what did they do, these _Flapper girls_?” 

“They went against most societal standards and what was considered acceptable behavior. They dressed fabulously and didn’t care what anybody thought of them.” Draco laughed at the irony of her chosen costume. 

“So the complete opposite of you, then?” Hermione pouted at this. 

“I’m trying not to be so uptight thank you very much.” 

_I noticed. I don’t think I’ve seen a dress that short even on Pansy._

“Well it suits you.” His voice was low and his arm fell across the back of the couch, fingers brushing her bare shoulder ever so slightly.

“The costume or being less uptight?” 

“Both.” He let out a nervous laugh at his admission and Hermione was hit by a strong spicy scent on his breath. Her jaw dropped. 

“Draco Malfoy, have you been drinking?” He shrugged.

“Guilty.” 

“That explains your forwardness this evening.” She laughed. 

“Hermione,” he leaned closer to her, eyes locked on hers, thirsting for her attention, “when I’m being forward, you’ll know it.” He whispered. Hermione’s stomach knotted and her heart became warm in her chest. Now she was the one who felt in need of a drink.

“I think we should head to bed.” She choked out. “I mean I. You can stay up if you want to but-but I think I should head to bed.” Draco watched as she quickly stood, the faint light in the room highlighted her blushing skin. She was too aware of his eyes following her as she crossed the room to her staircase. 

“Goodnight, Hermione.” She turned back to face him and his mouth was smirking back at her. He knew the effect he had on her in that moment and she felt tortured in the best way. 

“Goodnight, Draco.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I've learned my lesson not to promise to update in any particular amount of time. I will try my best to be quicker in future but going back to work post-quarantine has been very hectic and tiring and I've felt so unmotivated. However, I still have ideas popping into my head so I take that as a good sign. Thank you to everyone still reading this story and following along with me. I hope you enjoy this next part! As always, I appreciate constructive criticism :)

_“Hermione,” her name on his lips was intoxicating, both to her hearing it and him speaking it. “When I’m being forward, you’ll know it.”_

_Draco inched toward Hermione on the couch, their eyes locked so tightly she didn’t even noticed until his hand came to rest lightly on her bare thigh. Her eyes broke from his, shooting down to his hand, unable to look away. Her stomach lurched into her chest and her breath was stunned. She tried desperately to force air into her lungs. Draco’s eyes fell to her plump, red stained lips and he imagined how they would feel against his, how she would taste on his tongue. Sweet; certainly sweet. Hermione inhaled and was met with the spicy scent of whiskey on the man in front of her._

_“You’re drunk.” She stated._

_“Not too drunk that I can’t make sound decisions.”_

_“The real question is, will you regret those decisions when you’re sober.”_

_“Not a chance.”_

_In one swift motion, Draco’s hand slid up Hermione’s thigh, to her back and pulled her straddling onto his lap. His hand cupped her neck, eyes never straying from her own, as he pulled her face gently toward his own. He stopped when they were only an inch apart and her hair created a curtain around them; providing them with an extra layer of privacy from the already empty common room. Her eyes were closed, preparing for what would come, lips parted slightly, head tilting. Draco’s lips hovered so close to Hermione’s, it would only take one tiny motion on her part to…_

Hermione jolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. She brought her fingers to her lips, the ghost of the almost kiss lingering on them. The sun was rising outside her window; she had made it through the night without her nightmare. Without her usual nightmare anyway. She forced herself out of bed on wobbly legs and was visibly surprised by the wetness she felt between her thighs. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” She asked to nobody. Hermione shuffled into her bathroom feeling a strange sense of shame at her unconscious mind. She took off her pajamas and stepped quickly into the shower to avoid freezing. The warm water was a welcome relief on her tense body. She closed her eyes as it washed over her; she was back in her dream. Draco’s hand gliding over her thigh, pulling her onto his lap; desperate but gentle. Her eyes snapped open, horrified at her lack of ability to control her thoughts. What would posses her to dream such things about Draco Malfoy? It had been a long time since she last kissed someone. Even longer since anyone had touched her the way he did in her dream. Maybe she was just longing for some affection. That was it; that was what she convinced herself.

***

Draco had barely seen Hermione since Halloween night, which wouldn’t seem strange if they didn’t technically live together. He saw her in their joined Monday classes and the following morning in Muggle Studies, but she was in and out of the room before he could even see her and sat clear across the room from him. He thought maybe she was embarrassed about Halloween, but what would she be embarrassed about? If anyone had cause for embarrassment it was himself; even though he wasn’t in the slightest. He remembered everything he said and all of his actions, none of which he felt crossed any lines. He was a bold person by nature but with a few drinks in his system that boldness escalated. She knew he was intoxicated, surely she understood that was the cause of his, what had she called it? Forwardness. It was all just words; he was tipsy, she looked pretty, he got flirty.

_Maybe you made her uncomfortable. You just got on good terms, she probably doesn’t know that you didn’t mean anything by it._

He entered the library to spend his free period on homework and weaved his way through the occupied tables and full bookshelves to the back of the library. He settled on a vacant desk in the corner by the restricted section and spread his work out around the table. Shortly after his own arrival, another person came into the empty section of the library, chose the farthest desk from his own and sat with her back facing him. Still, even without seeing her face, her bouncy brown curls exposed her identity. 

_Leave her alone. This isn’t the time or place, just wait until you’re alone in the common room._

Draco tried to focus back on his parchment and the assignment at hand. 

_But, you’re basically alone now. And if she stows herself away in her bedroom tonight you can’t just barge in and demand she speak to you._

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed. He couldn’t miss out on the opportunity, not knowing when it might present itself again. He stood, and crossed the space between them quietly, not wanting to attract attention. He walked around her table and sat down in the chair across from her, she looked up at him in surprise. 

“Draco.” She whispered.

“How have you been?” He asked. 

“Fine. You?” 

“Confused.” Hermione fidgeted with her hands, looking everywhere but into Draco’s eyes; fearful of what she might feel if she did. 

“Why’s that?”   
“You’ve been avoiding me since Halloween.” She wasn’t expecting him to be so blunt. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. “Don’t lie to me, Hermione.” 

_Ass. He knows what his saying my name does to me._

“It isn’t intentional.” His face was painted with distrust. “I swear. I’ve just had a lot on my mind. I haven’t really been interacting with anyone the past few days.” He thought back over the days and he didn’t recall seeing her spending much time with anybody beyond what was required of her. He’d heard her in her bedroom in the evenings so he knew she wasn’t with the Gryffindors. 

“Well, what’s going on? Maybe I can help.” He offered. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. 

“It’s really nothing, just lots of homework and studying to do.” He knew she was lying. It wasn’t like Hermione to become a recluse because of some homework. He glared at her, feeling his temper rise wondering why she couldn’t just tell him the truth. 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Hey, Hermione!” Ginny Weasley cut him off. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes and turning away from her. Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco and back again before muttering out a pathetic ‘hello’ to her friend.

“Is everything okay?” Ginny asked, eying the Slytherin. 

“Just peachy. If you’ll excuse me, ladies.” Draco stood from his chair, avoiding eye contact with both girls and went back to collect his own things before swiftly leaving the library. Ginny watched him until he was out of sight before turning back to Hermione. 

“Do I need to kick his ass or something?” Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

“No, Gin. Just typical Draco behavior. He’s a grouch when he doesn’t get his way.” She stared in the direction he’d gone, in a way that looked to Ginny like longing. 

“You can explain more about that over butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks this evening then. What do you say?” Hermione hesitated, but Ginny’s eyes were pleading. She knew she had been neglecting her closest girlfriend thus far, and maybe a girls night was what she needed. 

“I’ll come. But we are _not_ talking about Draco Malfoy.” 

“Sure we’re not. I’ll meet you outside the school after last class.” Hermione agreed to the plan and collected her books and parchment before heading to her next class.

***

Hermione and Ginny entered the Three Broomsticks, which was quite busy for a random Tuesday night. There were several other small groups of seventh year Hogwarts students around the pub, and some sneaky sixth years who were definitely breaking the rules by being there on a school night. Hermione went to locate an empty table while Ginny got the first round of Butterbeer. Hermione sat, alone with her racing thoughts waiting for her friend to return and distract her. She had spent the remainder of her afternoon being foolishly distracted in her classes. It was just like Malfoy, not to be able to leave well enough alone. He was the worst hypocrite of them all; detesting when others pried into his business but having the biggest possible nose to stick into other people’s. Hermione groaned, and rested her forehead in her hands. She hated more than anything how Draco distracted her. If they were in a good place, she was distracted by the strange pull in her stomach and lurch in her heart when she thought of or spent time with him. When they were arguing she thought nonstop about how retched he could be and how he behaved like an entitled brat. Even bad thoughts were thoughts and the ones she had of Draco made her feel like she wasn’t focusing on the important things.

“Drink up. You look like you need it.” Ginny placed the frothy mug in front of Hermione who nodded in thanks. She took a sip of the drink and her face scrunched up as she forced herself to swallow. 

“Ginny what the hell did they do to my drink?” Her throat burned more than it should form such a mildly alcoholic beverage. 

“I paid the barkeep a little extra to give you an extra shot. You seemed like you needed it.” Ginny shrugged, sipping her own, normal, butterbeer. Hermione considered that maybe her friend was right. She could let loose a tiny bit; at least distract herself from thoughts of her sexy Draco dream. 

“So, what’s got you so stressed out? And don’t deny it, I can see the tension in your shoulders.” Hermione loosened her body as much as she could and glared at Ginny. She was far too observant. 

“I’m telling you it’s just-“

“Just school. Blah blah blah. Hermione if there’s anyone you can be honest with you know it’s me. I would never tell anyone anything you told me in confidence.” Hermione let out a breath, tipped back her glass and finished her strong drink. When the waitress passed by she requested another for herself and Ginny; she knew she would need it. 

“I had,” Hermione leaned across the table and lowered her voice, “I had a dream.” Ginny gave her a confused look, extending a hand as if to say _go on_.

“A dream, dream.” Hermione whispered through gritted teeth. Ginny sucked her lips inward and her eyes widened.   
“About WHO?” 

“I don’t want to say.” 

“Someone from school?” Hermione nodded.

“Well at least tell me what happened.” Ginny pressed.

“We were alone, it was Halloween night and I was dressed up.” 

“Ooo, Hermione’s into role-play.” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione scowled with her own. 

“It wasn’t that serious, it didn’t go far, we barely even kissed. It was like, it was leading up to that, to something more. He pulled me onto his lap and we were about to kiss and then I woke up.” Ginny looked disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” Hermione cocked her head, confused. 

“Well you didn’t even get to the fun part before you woke up.” 

“I might as well have. When I woke up I had definitely gotten to the fun part, if you know what I mean.” Hermione took a big swig of her new drink trying to contain her embarrassment while Ginny’s mouth turned up in the widest grin manageable. 

“So what’s stopping you from pursuing something with this mystery dream hunk?” 

_Oh, I don’t know, Gin. Maybe the fact that the whole school would blow up if I did. Harry and Ron would disown me and you probably would too. And there’s the simple fact that he would never in a million years feel even remotely the same way. He would be utterly embarrassed to hear I even thought of us as an us for a second. I’m not even sure I am thinking of us as an us. It was just my unconscious mind after all…_

“We’re too different. And there’s no way he would be interested in me.” Ginny was unaccepting of this response. “Plus, I think maybe I’m just craving some kind of affection. I mean it has been months since I was even kissed let alone-“ 

“No, please, no.” Ginny shook her head quickly. “The last thing I want to think about is you and my brother in any kind of naked situation. Oh, dear god.” Ginny slammed back her drink trying to rid the images from her mind. Hermione laughed aloud and blushed at the memories. Their relationship was short-lived, but they still were each others first for most things and for that she was grateful. He had been understanding, reassuring and just as clumsy as she was in all of their intimate moments. After Ginny’s stomach stopped churning, Hermione saw a dubious twinkle in her eyes and she began to smirk.

“If you’re going to tell me to go find my secret ‘mystery hunk’ and plant one on him, I am absolutely never going to do that.” Ginny shook her head dramatically.

“Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…here’s what you do. If you want to know whether your feelings for dream hunk are love or just lust, you’ve got to kiss a _different_ bloke.” Hermione’s jaw nearly hit the table.

“Ginevra Weasley, what the hell are you suggesting?” Hermione was a bit too tipsy to comprehend her logic. 

“It’s simple, Hermione. If you kiss someone random and the feeling goes away, then the dream probably meant nothing. But, if you kiss someone random and the feelings for dream-boy still linger, they might be more real than you think.” Hermione leaned across the table. 

“I am not kissing a random person.” She whisper shouted. 

“Then you may never know your true feelings.” Ginny leaned back in her seat and shrugged. 

“That’s absurd. There are other ways to figure out my feelings.” 

“Well, I know personally that this one works.” 

“How?”

“I sort of did it with Dean. Trying to assess my feelings for Harry. I thought maybe they would go away if there was someone else but, they didn’t.” 

_Damn you, Ginny._

“Who would I even choose? Couldn’t be someone we really know. That would be so awkward.” 

Hermione and Ginny looked around the pub, scanning the small groups of students seated at various tables around them. Then, Ginny spotted him. 

“Over there, sitting at the bar. That sixth year Slytherin.” Hermione followed Ginny’s eyes to the boy. 

“Michael Frost? Seriously Gin? He’s practically snogged all the Gryffindor girls and probably the Slytherin’s too.” Hermione protested. 

“Hey, now. I’ve never snogged him. And that’s the point of this. He must be good at it and he’s down for snogging pretty much all the time so he should be easy to convince.” 

Hermione huffed and looked back at the boy who was sipping his own drink, laughing at something the barkeep said. Was she crazy? Hermione Granger didn’t go around kissing random boys. Then again, Hermione Granger didn’t typically befriend Slytherin’s who may or may not have tried to kill her friends at one point or another, either. She was not the same person she had been before the war; maybe that was a good thing. If she didn’t do this crazy, stupid experiment right now, she would go back to her dorm room and stress over her dream about Draco even more. This could take away all the stress with just one kiss. Hermione finished her remaining drink, then stole Ginny’s and finished it as well. She stood up and strode over to the boy at the bar. Ginny watched from the table, holding in her shouts of encouragement.

“Hi, Michael.” Hermione said. 

“Hermione Granger, pleasure.” He nodded to her, eyebrows raised in intrigue. “Haven’t come to give me detention for being out of the castle on a non-Hogsmeade weekend, have you?” Hermione toyed with the ends of her hair as she leaned onto the bar beside him. 

“Perhaps not.” She said coyly. “If you help me with something.” His interest was piqued and he turned fully to face her. 

“What could the smartest girl in school possibly need help with?” 

_He is a shameless flirt._

“I need help with a little, experiment, I suppose you could call it. I need you to kiss me.” Hermione spat the truth out quickly so she would not chicken out. Michael let out a breath that told Hermione he was not expecting that from her. 

“You might want to buy a guy a drink before asking for such things.” He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. 

_Oh great. Now he wants to play hard to get?_ Hermione’s eyes darted around, unprepared for what seemed like a rejection. 

“Really?” She asked, cocking her head to the side to feign naïveté.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “But I’ll make the exception this once.” Micheal pulled Hermione with one hand on her waist to stand between his knees and the other cupped her cheek as he brought his lips to meet hers. She knew she had to put her all into the kiss so she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his has much as she could with him sitting on a barstool. As they kissed, Hermione tried her best not to feel panicked by passersby or the fact that she, the Head Girl, was kissing a boy she’d never directly spoken to, who was well known to have made his rounds among the girls in other houses. She certainly felt a warmth bubbling in her stomach and her heart was beating faster. That could just be because she was kissing an attractive guy and hadn’t been kissed in so long. In her dream, she somehow felt weak-kneed, even though she hadn’t even been standing. She felt such yearning and desire for his touch in her dream and in that moment, kissing Michael, the images of her dream flashed through her mind. She pulled back, abruptly, unable to continue enjoying the moment. She smiled up at Michael, trying to remain casual and find a way to unwrap herself from around him. He smiled at her, with arrogant eyes that wanted to know if he was the best kiss she’d ever had. But, the answer was no. In fact, her best kiss, was one she had not even had the pleasure of getting. 

“So? Was that helpful for your ‘experiment’?” He asked, removing his hands from her. She nodded, shifting her hands to his shoulders quickly.

“Yep, yep, that was just the help I needed, thank you. I should be getting back to the school. And so should you, before you get caught out.” She giggled and tried a flirty wave over her shoulder as she turned back towards her table. Her smile disappeared when her eyes landed on the pub door. Staring at her with darkness clouding his features, hands clenched by his sides and an unmistakable glower etched onto his face, was Draco. She knew from the second their eyes met that he’d seen everything. 

_Well shit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise with my entire being I have not given up on this fic! Life has just been crazy busy with starting my final class for my degree and being on strange work hours due to the pandemic. I can't promise another update super soon due to my class but after I finish that I will have so much free time there will be no excuse not to write. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for continuing to read my story, even if it's slow being updated. <3

Draco was frozen in the doorway of the pub, eyes locked with Hermione. Her mouth fell open as if she was going to say something, to make some excuse, but she quickly closed it again. Heat rose throughout Draco’s body and the strangest urge to hit something, or someone fell over him. He had entered the pub with the intention of getting a quick drink before heading back to their common room. Where he would then join her on the couch where he anticipated she would be curled up with a book. Once more, however, he had witnessed a behavior he didn’t expect to see from the Golden Girl. He didn’t understand what angered him so much but he turned sharply on his heel and slammed the pub door behind him. He apparated back to the boundaries of Hogwarts immediately, to get ahead of Hermione should she have decided to follow him. Once he arrived back to their common room he retreated to his bedroom for the night, slamming the door for no one to hear but himself.

Draco laid in his bed unable to sleep or even focus on a book as a means to relax himself. The image played over and over in his head. That git sixth year with his hands all over her. The way she stood on her toes to meet his mouth. Her lips plump and red as she gaped at Draco like a child caught with their hand in the sweets jar. When the hell had she become the girl that went around kissing blokes that made their rounds with girls from every corner of the castle? Draco always assumed if she had been with anyone before it had been the Weasel. Apparently he didn’t do a very good job satisfying her needs if she had to go around picking up sixth years. She could at least go for someone her own age who might know a thing or two past shoving his tongue down her throat and groping her ass. 

_Someone like you?_ His inner conscious practically whispered in his ear. 

He rolled his eyes at the fleeting thought. 

_As if._

But, before he could stop it, the images of Hermione and Michael turned to himself and Hermione. He imagined what it would be like to have his hands trancing the curves of her waist, or tangled into her soft curls. What it might be like to feel her body flush against his own and his lips on her-

The portrait door creaked open and the images faded away. It had been an hour and a half since he arrived back himself and he wondered if the witch had waited awhile before returning in the hopes that he would be absent from the common room when she did. Hermione’s footsteps grew louder and closer, until Draco realized she had climbed the steps to his bedroom door. He held his breath, waiting for her to knock or call out to him; he didn’t know if he would answer. 

He listened attentively for the slightest sound that indicated her requesting his attention, but he heard not even a breath. He pictured her, fist raised on the other side of the door, itching to make a decision. After a few moments, he heard her descend the stairs as quietly as possible; she had made her choice.

***

A week had passed since the incident in the Three Broomsticks and once again Hermione and Draco were not speaking. He had to admit it was very difficult living with and being paired with someone in class who he was not on speaking terms with. They both walked on eggshells through the common room, and if Draco was using it when Hermione entered she went straight past him to her room. This agitated him greatly because in this particular fight, he felt he was not the one who should have to make the first move in apologies. But, what did he expect her to apologize for? She kissed another person of her own free will. Draco and Hermione were nothing. He was nothing to her.

Draco stalked through the corridors on his curfew rounds alone one night. He was particularly bent out of shape, merlin help anyone who he caught out of bed past curfew. As he rounded a corner he noticed a tall, male figure at the far end of the corridor. He moved closer as quietly as he could, trying to identify the boy. To his delighted surprise, it was the person to whom which his feelings of animosity were directed. 

“Oye, Frost!” Draco marched up to the boy at the other end of the corridor. Michael turned around like a deer in headlights and stood bolted to the floor. “Out of bed past curfew are we?” Draco shook his head in mock disappointment. The truth was he was perfectly elated to catch this particular sixth year on his rounds. Draco did not let the boy say a word before speaking again. 

“Lucky I’m the one who caught you, instead of McGonagall or another professor.” The boy let out a relieved sigh and smiled. 

“Really? Thanks man. I was just-“ When Draco reached him he didn’t skip a beat as he shoved Michael against the nearest wall. Draco used an arm at Michael’s neck to hold him in place while his wand was pressed into his chest. 

“No. Not really.” Draco said through gritted teeth. 

“What the hell, Malfoy?” Michael tried to push Draco off of him but Draco pressed his arm harder into his neck. 

“Why were you kissing Granger in the pub?” Draco seethed.

“What?” Michael said gasping for breath. 

“Are you as deaf as you are stupid? Why. Were. You. Kissing. Granger?” 

“Hey, man, she kissed me. I didn’t-“ Michael raised his hands in defense. 

_She…had kissed him? But, why?_

Draco let out a hollow laugh. “You expect me to believe she just came up to you and snogged you?” 

“I swear.” Michael wheezed. “Look, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you guys were a thing or I never would have touched her.” Draco loosened his grip and his wand hand fell slightly. His face scrunched up and he tilted his head slightly. 

“We’re not a thing.” 

“Then why do you care who she snogs?” 

_Why do you care, Draco?_

“Because she’s a good person who deserves a hell of a lot better than a slimy git like you.” He tightened his grip again, jabbing his wand back into place.

_And me._

“Listen, to me. Don’t go near her again. Don’t touch her, don’t even look at her. If you value your life at all Michael Frost you will stay away from Granger-“ 

“Draco!” A voice halted his threat from the opposite end of the corridor. Footsteps grew in the echoing hall as both boys turned to locate the source. “Draco Malfoy, you let go of him this instant!” Hermione’s face came into view as she lifted her lit wand above them. She glared at Draco, while he gave her a look twisted in disgust. 

“For once, mind your own damn business, Granger.” Draco turned back to the boy on the wall with a roll of his eyes. 

“You threatening another student is my business, Malfoy. I should call McGonagall down here right now.” Draco did not take her threat lightly. With a grunt he pulled back from Michael and backed away, eyes boring into Hermione with every step. Hermione pulled her gaze from Draco and turned to Michael, who’s hands were raised in defense. 

“Get back to your dormitory, now.” She ordered. He nodded and hurried away. Draco took this opportunity to brush past Hermione and head back towards their common room. Hermione hurried after him, calling his name repeatedly but he refused to turn around. He arrived at the portrait ahead of her, opened it and stepped in, leaving the portrait wide open for her to step through behind him. He thought slamming the portrait in her face would just be childish.

“Draco Malfoy, you stop walking away from me right now.” Hermione ordered when she caught up to him. He took the steps to his bedroom two at a time but she was close at his heels. He burst into the room and she followed without a care in the world that she had now invaded his private quarters. She would not care when he had threatened another student right in front of her; she needed answers. 

“Get out.” He said with his back to her. 

“Why were you threatening Michael?” She asked again. 

“Why do you think everything is your damn business?” He retorted. 

“Because you’re my Co-Head and you’ve just been threatening another student and I heard you mention my name so clearly, Draco, this does involve me.” He finally faced her, unable to avoid an answer when she had heard him mention her to Michael. 

“That kid obviously came onto you in the pub without your consent. He needed to be taught a lesson.” Draco shrugged while Hermione looked dumbfounded. 

“Without my consent? If that were the case I would have been pushing him off of me. And I think you know that.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“Well, for your information, I kissed him.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Malfoy. I’m a grown woman who can make her own decisions. And I don’t need a man like you trying to be my knight in shining armor.” 

_A man like me?_

A hateful smirk spread over Draco’s face and Hermione knew she had pushed a button. 

“I get it, you know. If I were a girl and the only bloke I’d had was Weasley I’d go looking for someone who could actually satisfy me too.” He leaned against one of the bedposts and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly satisfied with himself.

“My relationship with Ron was wonderful and satisfying in all ways, not that it’s any of your business you loathsome ass. We just weren’t meant for the long game and that’s okay too. Not that you’ve ever tried to stick it out with anyone long enough to feel something like that.” She bit back. She would not let him tarnish the best first relationship she could have asked for. 

“I suppose I just didn’t expect that kind of behavior from the Golden Girl. It was highly out of character for you.” Hermione mirrored his stance in the doorway.

“You might as well add it to the list then. My unconscious mind certainly behaves out of character against my will when it goes about having sex dreams about you.” Draco’s eyebrows shot up and his arms dropped. At this point, Hermione was past caring if the dream meant anything or if Draco knew about it. She just wanted him to shut his damn mouth. Sure enough, he stood statue still with his eyes boring into her waiting for some kind of explanation. It never came. They stood in silence for an uncomfortably long time before Hermione turned to leave the room.

“So, having a dream about me makes you want to kiss someone else, then?” He finally spoke up before she descended the stairs. 

“It was more to test a theory.” 

“A theory?” 

“To see if the dream meant something or if it was just a yearning for physical touch.” He paused, she was baiting him and he knew it. Draco knew that Hermione knew him well enough to know that wondering about the truth would haunt him if he didn’t ask. And she wanted him to ask. 

“And?” 

“Just a yearning. You were the last person I spoke to that night so that’s probably why it was you and not someone else.” She thought this an appropriate way to leave the conversation and began down the stairs. Draco, ever-the-child was not finished yet. 

“Yeah, well, thank Merlin. The idea of us together is about as sickening as puking pastilles.” He stood in his doorway looking down at her as she whipped around to retort. However, her lips were shut tight and tears lined her eyes as they met his smirking face. Hermione ran down the rest of his steps and up her own and Draco’s face fell flat when he realized he had well and truly crossed the line. 

He hadn’t meant a word he’d said, he just thought they were both trying to hurt one another. 

She slammed the door to her bedroom, locking it behind her and fell onto her bed with her face smushed into the pillow. That night, tears flowed out of her eyes for the first time in a long time at the words of Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am indeed alive. Yes, this fic is still active. And, yes, I am sorry for taking so long! I know I'm always coming at you all with excuses but the biggest one I have for taking eons to update is the dreaded writers block. This one's a shorty, the next one will be longer for sure. I've been overthinking this next scene and how to make it longer for weeks and just decided whatever I chose to add would probably be unnecessary. I hope you all enjoy, and I will try to upload at least one more time this month. :)

_Draco stood huddled with his mother and father in the drawing room of the manor. He fixed his eyes on the trees in the courtyard through the window across the room. They rustled and swayed freely in the breeze; they made it look like it was quiet outside. Quiet. That was all he wanted these days. He wanted to sit in solitude, and hear nothing. No curses, no screams, no begging for mercy. No commands or threats. No Dark Lord stalking the corridors of his home, begging someone to put a toe out of line._

_Screams brought him back inside._

_"What else did you steal from my vault?” Bellatrix growled into the girl's ear. Draco's eyes shifted to the center of the room. She was sprawled across the floor, like she was going to make a snow angel. His aunt pinned her down and was inches from her face as she spat obscenities at her. She opened her eyes; they fell upon him._

_“Help me." She mouthed wordlessly. He moved instinctively for his wand, but his mother grasped his wrist in her hand. She shook her head at him. He looked back to the witch suffering on the floor of his home. Tears stung the corners of his eyes; he was helpless. Draco let his eyes fall shut as a single tear rolled down his cheeks. More screams filled his ears, then, they became words. One word._

_“Draco!”_

Draco shot up in his bed, hair clinging to his forehead from the sweat on his brow; he gasped for breath. He pushed the hair back and shook his head. His unconscious mind cycled through several different nightmares, but this one felt more intense than ever. He heard the screams much more clearly than previous nights and his pull to help her was stronger than ever. But, why? Where did these sudden feelings of need to save her come from? Then, the images he’d conjured up the week before of him and Hermione _together_ invaded his mind. He rolled his eyes; he was too exhausted to deal with these unfamiliar feelings. He wished he would just take the dreamless sleep Madame Pomfrey had prescribed him. Something inside him fought against it. If he took it, he knew he would sleep soundly through the night. It would put him out, making him unaware of anything around him. He didn’t want to be unaware. In case she needed him. 

“Draco!” His name sounded again, more hollow and distant as it passed through the concrete wall separating their bedrooms as opposed to being right in front of him in the dream. 

“Hermione...” He muttered in his half asleep state. 

“Help me! Please!” The shouts were clearer now as he fully woke; she was calling to him in the present moment. 

Draco took the stairs up to Hermione’s bedroom two at a time. Her screams were louder tonight than he had ever heard them. He tried turning the doorknob, it had been weeks since he knocked to wake her, but it resisted his motions. She’d locked him out. 

“Hermione?” He called. “Hermione, wake up.” He knocked firmly on the door, desperate to pull her from the nightmare. He groaned frustrated at the door, knowing better than to even try Alohomora. He knew the witch would have put extra security spells on her door if she really wanted him kept out. She was unintentionally punishing him by forcing him to listen to her screams, unable to come to her aid. Draco knocked again, hope dissipating, until he finally sat down against the wall outside her door. He had an innate need to be close to her in these moments; he hoped that maybe his nearness might soothe her if magic was so damn powerful.

***

Hermione woke the following morning with tear stained cheeks and a monstrous headache. Falling asleep crying and subsequently doing so in her sleep had not been kind to her. As she stretched she thought back to the dreams; they were the same as usual but something new occurred. She recalled hearing her name, faintly, like an echo. The voice was familiar but she couldn’t quite place it; except that it was male. Maybe she had dreamt of Ron’s desperate shouts from the dungeons below during her torture. The voice was different than she remembered Ron’s had been. More tortured and desperate, less angry. She chose not to dwell on it as she got out of bed and readied herself for the day. She undid the spells she set on her bedroom door the night prior before pulling it open to exit. Hermione gasped as a pajama clad Draco fell into her room and onto her feet.

“Whattimeisit?” The words spilled from Draco’s mouth as he fumbled his way up from the floor. 

“What the hell are you doing, sleeping outside my door?” Hermione looked at him incredulously. Draco pulled a hand through his tattered hair and blinked himself awake. 

“I must have fallen asleep by accident. I heard you having a nightmare and-“

“And what? You thought you would come to my rescue and I would forgive you for the fowl things you said to me last night? You really are a loathsome ass.”

“I was trying to help you.” He said curtly. “But you-”  
“-locked you and your unpleasant attitude out. Yes, I did. I don’t need your help anymore, Malfoy. Not if you’re going to treat me so poorly after the fact.” Hermione pushed past him and he sighed, blowing his hair from his eyes. 

“Granger, wait.” He pleaded as he followed her down the steps to the common room. She stopped but did not face him. 

“Look, you weren’t so pleasant to me last night either. You said your share of hurtful things.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“As if you’ve ever had your feelings hurt.” 

“You forget I went through things too. I get that I didn’t get it directly as bad as you, Potter and Weasley but my family was threatened all the same. I watched one of our professors murdered right in front of my eyes. She fell on the table so close to me I could have touched her. I had to hear him threaten me and my family's lives if we didn’t comply. I had to stand and watch while you were tortured under the Cruciatus Curse and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” His voice cracked under the strain of his emotional outburst. He had never confided so much about his feelings to anyone. Even after the war ended, Draco felt like he didn’t have the right to feel pain or fear or anguish. He felt that he deserved every dirty look and snide remark people made towards him. 

Hermione turned slowly to face him and saw a boy who was breaking all over again; if he had ever healed at all. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and his hand ticked at his side as the anxiety overwhelmed him. Hermione stopped thinking, reached out to his moving hand and steadied it. 

“I didn’t mean what I said last night.” Draco confessed. 

“Which part?” Hermione asked, watching their hands. 

“Any of it.” Her eyes shifted to his and a small smile played over her mouth. 

“I didn’t mean what I said either.” Hermione mimicked his confession. Draco’s eyes bore into hers as he tried to figure out what she hadn’t meant. He was too nervous to ask. Was she saying her dream meant something more? Or just that she didn’t mean to be so harsh? 

“I won’t check on you at night, if you don’t want me to.” He finally said. She shook her head. 

“Please do. I’m sorry I locked you out. I really could have used a wake up last night. It was…” Her words drifted off. 

“Worse than usual?” He finished for her. She nodded. “Mine too.” Hermione sighed as she released his hand. 

“Can we please stop doing this? This whole being friends one second, enemies the next is truly exhausting. If we’re going to be friends, we can’t keep having these blowouts. If we want to not be friends then let's just say so and be done with it. And we can coexist in silence.” 

“I don’t want to just coexist.” It was not a difficult decision for Draco. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something that drew him to the witch with whom he had fought for so long. It had to be more than the shared experience of war. There was so much more to her than her blood status; which Draco did not care about in the slightest anymore. Hermione was one of the most understanding and accepting people he had ever met; and to accept him? That was a feat in and of itself. 

“Alright, friends then.” Hermione nodded in agreement. “I’m going to head to breakfast, but I’ll see you later.” She turned towards the portrait as Draco called out to her. 

“Can I just say one thing, friend to friend?” Hermione raised her eyebrows, waiting. 

“You can do a lot better than that git Frost.” Draco couldn’t bite back his enormous grin. Hermione’s eyes landed on a throw pillow in the armchair beside her and without thinking she grabbed it and chucked it across the room at him. He caught it against his chest and laughed at her.

“You better get ready or you’ll miss breakfast and be late for class.” She said, trying to contain her own laughter. 

“Later, Hermione.” Both were still smiling as he tossed the pillow back to the chair and they both turned in their respective directions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got it posted by the end of September...right? :) 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

“Good morning, Nott, Zabini.” Draco greeted his friends as he arrived at breakfast. The pair exchanged an uncomfortable glance. 

“Morning…” Blaise said. Draco began filling his plate and poured himself a cup of black tea as his friends watched him silently. 

“What’s happened?” Theodore asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Beg your pardon?” Draco asked. 

“You’re chipper. You’re never chipper.” Blaise chimed in. Draco looked between the two before rolling his eyes. 

“I haven’t a clue what you mean. Can’t I just say hello to my friends?” 

“Not if you’re Draco Malfoy.” Theodore said, nudging Draco in the arm. “Out with it. Did you get some or something?” 

“Really? You two are vulgar. I didn’t “get some”. I’m just trying to be more personable.” Blaise made an ‘O’ with his mouth as he thought he realized what the change in his friends behavior was about. 

“Hermione got to you, didn’t she? Convinced you to be all soft and sweet.” 

“I hardly think me saying ‘good morning’ to my best friends classifies me as ‘soft and sweet’.” Draco said, sipping his tea. 

Hermione hadn’t really influenced his behavior directly. However, he was in a better mood this morning after their talk. It was telling in many ways. He was determined to be her friend and be there for her in her times of need. And to do so without going at each other's throats. But, his mood was more impacted by what she hadn’t said. 

_I didn’t mean what I said either._

Draco didn’t ask what she had or hadn’t meant. There was something in her eyes and the way she took his hand when his anxiety was taking over that told him exactly what she was referring to. Somewhere, maybe deep, or maybe not so deep, Hermione cared about him. Whether it was strictly friendly or something more he couldn’t be sure. But, he couldn’t ignore the pain that had been in his chest the night before when she was screaming and he couldn’t get to her. He couldn’t identify the feelings he had for Hermione entirely. He planned to work on figuring it out over the next few weeks, months; however long it took.

The chime of a great gong brought his and the other students attention to the Headmistress at the front of the Great Hall. 

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you’ve enjoyed your breakfast. I have an exciting announcement to make before you head off to class. In several weeks, before the Christmas holiday, we will be having a ball.” She paused as whispers, oo’s and ah’s, and the occasional groan filled the room. Draco’s eyes flicked from McGonagall to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She was whispering to Ginny through a wide smile and Draco felt his own mouth turn up. Of course she would be excited about this. 

“Myself, along with your professors think it will be a great way to come together after all we have been through in the past years. We will celebrate new friendships, and remember the fallen. The dance will take place on the Friday evening before we disperse for holiday on Saturday. I will need the Head Boy and Girl to report to my office this evening so we can go over more details. Thank you, all, and you may head to class now.”

The students rose from their seats and began filing out of the hall. As Draco, Blaise and Theo waited for the crowd to thin out, Draco’s eyes were still trained on Hermione across the room. 

“Guess we’ll have to find dates, then.” Blaise said. 

“I think Draco’s already got someone in mind.” Theo said with a chuckle. 

“What’re you on about now?” He snipped. 

“Just admit you fancy Granger and we’ll leave you alone about it.” Theo shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t fancy anyone.” 

“Then you won’t mind me asking her out.” Blaise said coyly. Draco’s eyes were menacing as they shot to his friends face. 

“Thought you were interested in the red head?” Draco remembered. 

“Yeah, you know, I’ve thought about it and I just think there is too much of a risk of Ginny Weasley kicking my ass than I’d like to deal with. I’m looking for someone a little softer around the edges. And I think Hermione is the perf-” Draco refrained from jumping down Blaise’s throat for suggesting that Hermione was even close to soft. 

“Don’t waste your time, Zabini. She’ll be going with the Weasel, I’m sure.” Draco turned on his heel and headed for the door, indicating that he was finished with the discussion.

***

Hermione was full of excitement at the news of the ball, as were most of the other students. There was already chatter about who would be asking who and what everybody would be wearing. All through Chams, Professor Flitwick could hardly get the class to settle down. She wondered if Ron would actually ask her this time; even if it was just as friends. She knew Ginny and Harry would go together, and maybe Luna and Neville. Looking at that logic it only made sense for Hermione to go with Ron.

_But, what if there was someone else?_

A vision of Hermione being twirled and dipped around the dance floor by a not-so-mysterious blonde in a tailored black suit invaded her mind. It was just them, alone in a bubble, no outside noise or people to distract them. 

“Malfoy…” Hermione’s voice was a whisper as she stood waiting, lost in thought outside the potions classroom. 

“Yes?” His voice came from behind her making her jump. 

“What?”

“You said my name?” 

“Oh, I was just…” Hermione paused, she hadn’t even realized she said anything out loud. “Just thinking of all we’ll have to do for the ball. And what tasks you might be well-suited for.” Hermione was lucky she was clever on her feet. Draco looked like he only half believed her, but couldn’t imagine what else she would have been thinking. 

“Ah, yes. Are you looking forward to it?” He asked. 

“Absolutely.” As she answered, Professor Slughorn opened the door to let the class inside. Draco and Hermione sat at their table, unbeknownst to one another that they both had the same question on their mind. Draco assumed Hermione would be going with Ron, but he wanted confirmation. However, he didn’t want to get into another argument like the last time he mentioned the Weasel to her. Just the same, Hermione didn’t want to act like she cared if Draco went with Pansy, assuming he would. 

“Well, isn’t this just a splendid day, class? We’re having a ball, isn’t that wonderful?” Slughorn addressed the class with a wide grin. Students nodded and returned the smile while others groaned at the reminder. 

“Have you already started asking for dates? Perhaps our two heads will make an appearance together?” He suggested, gesturing to Draco and Hermione. All the blood rushed to Hermione’s cheeks while Draco’s eyes widened and he suddenly became very fascinated with a spot on their cauldron. 

“Uh, well, Professor, I’m sure we’ll spend some time together at some point. You know, trying to keep control over things and whatnot.” Hermione tried to keep her voice steady while she felt all eyes on her and Draco.

“Oh, I’ll leave you two alone. I’m always trying to play matchmaker.” Slughorn chuckled before turning back to the blackboard where their lesson was outlined. As he spoke, his voice faded out of Hermione’s ears and she chanced a glance at Draco. His eyes were trained on Slughorn but when she turned her head he met her eyes. When Slughorn turned away from them Draco nodded in his direction and mouthed ‘loony’ to Hermione. She smiled and nodded in half hearted agreement; she was just glad he hadn’t gone all brooding from the attention.

“Have you thought about who you’ll go with?” Draco asked after Slughorn set them to work on the assignment. He focused heavily on his chopping so as not to make Hermione feel too much pressure. 

“No, not really. Haven’t had much time yet.” Hermione answered, sprinkling in some rose petals. “What about you?” Draco shook his head and added the nettle before stirring the potion ten times in the correct direction. 

“Not really sure I want to go.” He admitted. 

“What? Draco, come on you have to.” Both of them noticed the slight pleading in her tone. “You know, because you’re head boy. We have to be there to make sure things run smoothly.” 

“Fine. But don’t expect me to be happy about it.” 

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who would be unhappy about having to bring out his best suit. And his fine Italian leather loafers.” Hermione joked. 

“Come on, Granger. We both know I look just as good in a suit as I do in pajamas.” 

“That’s true.” She answered without a second thought. Draco’s mind went back to that night he’d first woken her up and how she seemed to take in his appearance a bit more than in a friendly manner. Then, he thought of Halloween and how, again, her eyes were engrossed in him. The idea that she found him attractive was one Draco enjoyed greatly. 

“What will you be wearing then, Granger?” He asked and she shrugged. “I think I’ll have to go shopping in Hogsmeade one weekend.” 

“Well you’ll have to outdo your Yule Ball dress that’s for sure.” He said as offhandley as he could. 

“You think so?” 

“Granger, I may have been a dick back then but I wasn’t blind then, nor am I now.” Hermione answered him with a smile, unsure how to thank him for the compliment. The pair continued their work in content silence, with the occasional question about the potion. Their minds were racing with thoughts of planning the ball and also how they both secretly thought that they would have a wonderful time if they were able to go together.

***

Draco and Hermione met in front of the headmistresses office after dinner that evening. Hermione spoke the password 'Phoenix Fire’, an homage to Professor Dumbledore, to the rotating staircase before them. They stepped on carefully and rode the stairs up to the entrance.

“Good evening, you two.” Professor McGonagall gestured to two seats across from her desk for them to take. 

“I brought you here to discuss plans for the ball, but to also check in and see how things were going. I assume they are well, as we are two months into school and nobody has been hexed.” Hermione nodded and as always Draco let her take the lead. 

“Draco and I have been doing great, Professor. We have the prefects all scheduled accordingly and our dorms are just wonderful. We’ve really settled in.” Professor McGonagall smiled at this, and turned to Draco expectantly. She would not let him off without hearing a similar response. 

“Yes, ma’am. Had a couple spats here and there but Hermione’s not so bad once you get past her being a know-it-all.” 

“And Draco isn’t so bad once you get past his superiority complex.” Hermione said with a slight smile. Draco laughed and shook his head before looking back up at McGonagall whose face was twisted in confusion. 

“Right. Well I’m glad you’ve found methods of...coping with your differences. Let’s get on with the ball business.” 

The three formulated a plan that the ball would be open to fourth years and up, similar to the Yule Ball. They would have a Hogsmeade day before the ball so students could purchase new dress clothes if needed. Draco and Hermione were in charge of planning and executing the decorations on the day of the ball following lunch. They created a timesheet for the prefects and heads to monitor the courtyard and corridor around the hall at different intervals during the dance. Both Hermione and Draco were not ignorant to the fact that this meant they would have to spend some amount of time together that night. McGonagall closed their meeting by telling them she was impressed with their work together thus far and that she felt confident in her decision to make them Head Boy and Girl.

“Well that doesn’t seem like it will be too much work.” Draco said as they descended the stairs from McGonagall’s office. 

“Are you crazy? The decorations are almost certainly going to take us the entire time between lunch and the start of the ball. It has to be perfect, Draco.”

“You are so type A, Granger.” he laughed, shaking his head. She gave him a sideways glance that meant she was serious. “But, we’ll make it perfect for you.” He agreed. Hermione nodded in appreciation as they cut through the courtyard towards their common room. Hermione’s ears picked up a conversation from a group of boys huddled together in the corner of the yard.

“What’s the spell again?” 

“It’s the cruciatus curse.”

“Crucio.” One of the boys muttered as he thrust his wand towards something out of Hermione's sight.

The boys fell silent and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks staring at the boys backs. Draco looked back when he realized she was no longer with him and followed her eyes to them. He walked towards them, focusing in on their words as one spoke the curse again. 

“What the hell are you three doing?” He burst into the group. The boys jumped back, staring up at Draco who leered over them, face twisted in rage.

“I said, what are you doing?” He snapped. 

“N-nothing…” One stuttered. 

“Looks a hell of a lot like something to me. Move.” he pushed two of the boys apart not waiting for them to obey his order. There, on the ground at his feet, was a bird with its wings invisibly bound. 

“You know you could be expelled for using that curse? I guess we’ll let the headmistress decide. Move, all of you. To her office.” Draco unbound the bird who flew quickly into a nearby bush. He turned back to tell Hermione where he was taking them but she’d vanished altogether.

***

Hermione burst into their common room as sobs began to wrack her entire body. She dropped her bag haphazardly in the entrance and stumbled over to the couch, dropping into it. She pulled her robe off and pulled up the long sleeve of her shirt, revealing the scar on her forearm that burned like it was fresh. Her mind raced with images of that day in the manor, almost nose to nose with Bellatrix on the floor as she curled her sharp fingertips into Hermione’s arms. She screamed in her face, threatening her life, her friends, her family, all for information Hermione didn’t have. At one point, Hermione was sure Bellatrix knew she wasn’t lying, but continued to torture her out of pure hatred for Hermione’s blood. Hermione tried desperately to catch her breath but it was hopeless. She choked on any attempt to cease her crying. All she could do was replay the events of that day over and over in her mind all the while wondering how she could end the agonizing memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I admit, I am a SUCKER for the Yule Ball. I had to create my own in this story and I have some sweet ideas for when it comes around so don't judge me too harshly..I know it's a little cliche and corny. And don't worry,(#spoileralert) I haven't forgotten about quidditch season ;) . 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for being patient with this story ♥️


End file.
